Lincoln's Literature Club
by jva98
Summary: Lincoln y vpyqbvu, edl jw ñzlñm. ¡mnhñi! buscan unirse a un club que les de nuevas experiencias y emociones, una chica les presenta el club de literatura donde extrañas cosas suelen suceder. ǝllɐ
1. Las chicas

_**Lincoln's Literature Club**_

 _ **Disclaimer.—**_ Portada por **Monteroimothy** Loud House y Doki Doki Literature Club no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

 **Parte I Las chicas**

Aquella mañana se encontraba Lincoln Loud con su mejor amigo Clyde hablando sobre el club escolar al que debían unirse. El resto de sus amigos habían querido entrar al club de videojuegos, pero la asistencia a ese club era tanta que ambos decidieron no entrar. Aquel día era la feria de los clubs, donde las distintas organizaciones escolares reclutaban a nuevos miembros, y aunque muchos estudiantes no lo deseaban, había otros tantos que encontraban su lugar en alguno de los variados clubes.

—¡Podemos ser caza fantasmas!—dijo Clyde emocionado—O tal vez ingresar al club de los populares, imagínate, tu y yo entrando al club de los populares amigo.

Clyde tomó de los hombros a Lincoln y sus mejillas rozaron mientras el afroamericano levantaba su mano enfrente de ambos como si quisiera que Lincoln y él vieran lo mismo. Para Clyde eran las puertas de un futuro entusiasta, mientras que para Lincoln eran las puertas al club de ajedrez.

—Estoy buscando algo tranquilo.—dijo en cambio Lincoln separándose un poco de Clyde y dando un vistazo a un cartel rosado con la foto de una de sus compañeras de clase posando animadamente—O mejor aún, uno donde consigamos una cita para San Valentín…—susurró eso último sonrojándole la idea.

—Lincoln, dudo que entremos a un club este año, de nuevo, si eso es lo único que quieres.—dijo Clyde decidido y llevándolo del brazo—Hay muchas opciones "compadre".—dijo eso último haciendo un acento que hizo reír a Lincoln.

Continuaron durante toda la mañana buscando un club donde ingresar, incluso pasaron por uno de fans de películas de monstruos. Pero ninguno lograba capturar la atención de Lincoln, a pesar de que Clyde le rogaba por entrar a uno. Ya casi estaba a punto de acabarse el tiempo de los estudiantes para el festival de clubes y ambos continuaban sin un puesto fijo.

—Lincoln, ¿Podrías decidirte?

—Yo…

—¿Quieres o no un club?—le preguntó Clyde molesto—Porque si no lo quisiste pudiste haberlo dicho desde un inicio, hubiéramos ido por una malteada o al arcade y no estar dando vuelta por los pasillos de la escuela durante horas.

—Lo lamento Clyde, supongo que debí habértelo dicho antes.—dijo Lincoln feliz y suspirando como si se hubiese quitado un peso fuerte de encima—Pero te veías tan alegre…

Clyde al principio pareció que iba a reclamarle, pero decidió que lo mejor era reír y ambos dieron media vuelta, decididos a pasar una tarde de hombres, sin pensar en lo absoluto en reunirse con ningún otro. Pero fueron sorprendidos al ver a sus espaldas a una chica de su edad pero que no compartía clase con ellos, sino que era de otro salón. Ambos la reconocían de sobra:

—Hola Haiku.—dijo Clyde saludándola efusivamente—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Clyde, Lincoln.—saludo la chica sin un ápice de sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un ojo siempre cubierto por su gruesa y larga cabellera y un vestido negro que llegaba hasta los tobillos y cubría casi en su totalidad su pálida piel—Veo que están buscando un club.—dijo ella bajando la mirada, como si temiera haber sido demasiado directa.

—Realmente ambos…—iba a hablar Clyde.

—¿Unirse al club de literatura?—dijo ella juntando sus brazos y mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo último y se autocorrigió a si misma llevándose su mano izquierda al brazo derecho y apretándolo—Lamento la efusividad, no hemos tenido una buena cosecha de capitas este año.

—¿Club de literatura?—preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—Sí, un club donde hablaremos de todo tipo de lecturas desde novelas, cuentos, poemas…Hasta historietas.—dijo eso último conociendo que ambos eran fans de Ace Savvy—Todo el material nos lo presta la escuela, así que…

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse, y luego la puerta de salida que les prometía una tarde de videojuegos. Por el otro lado unirse a un club de literatura, donde podrían leer de diferentes cosas.

—¿Cuántos son en el club?—preguntó Lincoln causando que Clyde le lanzará una mirada de reclamo.

—Somos tres chicas hasta ahora.—dijo Haiku contando con los dedos de su mano—Y necesitamos al menos un integrante más poder ser un club oficial.—dijo ella aun sin demostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro—Por eso es importante que nos ayuden.—algo de súplica se notaba en su tono de hablar a pesar de su cara indiferente.

—Creo que acepto.—dijo finalmente Lincoln.

—¿Enserio?—dijo Clyde ya claramente ofendido—Llevo toda la mañana tratando de convencerte para unirte a un club, ¿Qué hace este diferente?

Lincoln sonrió nerviosamente, le pidió un momento a solas entre chicos a Haiku y se llevó empujando a Clyde al final del pasillo y lo empujó para quedar fuera de la vista de la chica. Después de ver que no los hubiera seguido, Lincoln suspiró y detuvo a su amigo.

—Hay chicas Clyde, tres chicas.—dijo Lincoln mostrando el número de sus dedos con una sonrisa—Piénsalo solo durante un segundo, vamos todos los días, leemos algo, tal vez alguna coopere y…

—Lincoln, ¿Qué mosca te pico?—le dijo Clyde preocupado.

Lincoln agachó su cabeza y luego volteó a ver a Clyde antes de asentir y dar media vuelta.

—Desde que se fue Ronnie Anne no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza, siento que necesito encontrar a alguien más Clyde o…O sino…—decía cada vez más frenado—No creo que me sentiré bien en San Valentín viendo como todos son felices mientras yo tengo que aprender a superar a Ronnie…—dijo sin voltear a verlo—Ya puedes odiarme…—dijo molesto más por sus palabras que por su amigo.

—No te odio Linc, creo que hasta puedo entender tu situación.—dijo Clyde golpeándolo gentilmente en el hombro y suspirando—Hagamos esto, pero me vas a deber una muy grande, tal vez dos.

—Gracias Clyde.—dijo Lincoln lanzando una sonrisa y dándole las manos para cerrar el trato—¿Clyncoln McLoud?

—Clynocln McLoud.—dijo Clyde dándole la mano.

El trato estaba sellado. Lincoln y Clyde se acercaron a Haiku y le dijeron que aceptaban. Ella sonrió ligeramente y les pidió que la siguieran, ambos chicos caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar.

—Espero que les agrade.

Haiku abrió la puerta mostrando un aula de clases llena de pupitres vacíos, con la única diferencia que tenía en las paredes algunos libreros casi llenos con material de lectura incalculable. Ambos chicos lo vieron antes de darse cuenta de que no era que el aula estuviera sola, sino que en el fondo del aula se encontraban sentadas dos chicas leyendo muy pegadas una con la otra un libro grande y colorido.

Bajaron el libro mostrando que una de las chicas apenas rozaba los cinco años, mientras que la otra era directamente de la clase de los chicos. La menor era de pelo castaño y largo, con un sujetador rosa en forma de corazón, medias y suéter morado. La menor, en cambio, iba con mini short y blusa de tirantes, además de que su cabello era corto y esponjado, llevaba en su blusa celeste una flor.

—¡Qué sorpresa!—dijo la chica de mayor edad—¡Lincoln Loud y Clyde Mcbride!—dijo ella levantándose y dejándole el libro a la menor.

—¿Moni…?—iba a decir Clyde.

—Sh sh.—le detuvo la chica corriendo mientras levantaba su dedo—Odio que me llamen por ese nombre, prefiero que me llamen Cookie.—dijo ella sonriendo una vez frente a los dos—También pueden llamarme presidenta, porque fui yo quien fundo este club.—dijo estrechándole la mano a uno y al otro con rapidez.

—¿Cookie?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender pero lanzando una risa ligera.

—Como galleta en ingles.—dijo ella juguetona y dando media vuelta con aires de fingida autosuficiencia—Veo que han venido a formar parte de nuestro adorable club de literatura.—dijo ella llevándose una mano al mentón—Pero claro, les encantan los comics, deben de estar ansiosos por aprender más del mundo de las letras.—dijo ella sin darles tiempo a decir nada.

—Sí…Así es…—fingió Lincoln.

—Pues me alegra que lo hayan hecho, porque de no ser por ustedes este club no hubiera sido posible.—dijo Cookie sonriendo y tomando un portapapeles—Firmen aquí por favor.

Ambos lo hicieron y vieron como Cookie levantaba emocionada el portapapeles al ver cinco firmas reunidas en este y levantándolo en el aire mientas daba una vuelta. La niña del fondo lanzó una risa tonta al ver a la líder del club actuando así.

—¡Perfecto!—dijo Cookie—Chicas, el club se salva.

Hubo unos aplausos leves por parte de Haiku, mientras que la pequeña niña estalló de alegría al ver los resultados.

—Mientras yo voy con el director, ustedes traten de conocer a las chicas.—dijo Cookie saliendo por la puerta y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas—Chicas, sean amables.—dijo con el mismo tono aunque Lincoln notó algo de dureza, probablemente porque lo gritó casi desde el otro lado del corredor.

Lincoln se quedó viendo como Cookie se perdía por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y ver que todos los miembros del club estaban distribuidos unos de otros, Clyde se encontraba viendo las librerías, mientras que Haiku leí un libro de vampiros hasta el frente del aula. La niña que él desconocía continuaba con la lectura de su libro gigante hasta el fondo del aula. Él se acercó por curiosidad para ver lo que leía ella y pudo notar el titular del cuento era "El lobo vestido de oveja". Él tenía experiencia con las niñas pequeñas, después de todo era hermano mayor de cinco chicas

—Oh, estas leyendo cuentos pequeña.—dijo Lincoln saludando efusivamente.

—¡Sí, me lo recomendó Cookie!—dijo ella con un tono muy dulce de voz y cerrando el libro para leer la portada—Se llama Fa…fa…—parecía tener dificultad a leer—Fabulas de…Es…Esopo.—dijo finalmente entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y es divertido?—preguntó entonces Lincoln.

—¿Qué si lo es? ¡Tiene muchos dibujos!—dijo ella feliz.

—Veo que estas leyendo uno de lobos y ovejas.—dijo Lincoln—¿Podrías decirme de qué trata?

—Oh por supuesto.—dijo la pequeña—Cuando un lobo se viste de oveja para engañar al pastor es confundido con una oveja y el señor lo mata en lugar de una de sus ovejas.—dijo ella feliz y sin miramientos.

—¿Qué?—en cambió Lincoln pareció no entender qué clase de cuentos para niños era ese.

—También esta esté otro…—dijo dando vuelta a las páginas—De Apolo y Zeus que dice que no puedes ganar a los que están por encima de ti.—dijo la chica feliz mostrando el dibujo de un arco y una pierna extendida.

—Eso es ridículo, siempre puedes enfrentarte a todo con el suficiente esfuerzo.—dijo Lincoln levantando su puño, sin haberse dado cuenta él estaba sentado junto a la niña menor sujetando el libro—Por cierto soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

—¿Lincoln Loud?—dijo la chica como procesando algo—Loud…Loud.—dijo feliz—¡Cómo mi amiga Lisa!—dijo ella aplaudiendo.

—¿Tu amiga Lisa? ¿Te pago para ser su amiga…?—dijo Lincoln incrédulo antes de negar—Lo siento, quiero decir, ¿Conoces a Lisa?

—¿Conocerla? ¡Es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!—afirmó la pequeña—¿Nunca te habló sobre mí?—dijo poniéndose un poco triste.

—¿Daisy?—trató de atinar Lincoln.

—Darcy.—le dijo la pequeña sonriendo—Al menos sí sabías de mi.

—¿Sabes de ti? Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo—Muchas gracias por soportarla, ella a veces puede ser muy…Lisa...—dijo Lincoln no sabiendo como definir su actitud.

—¿Una chica muy lista?—preguntó Darcy inocentemente.

—Sí, creo que esa la combinación adecuada de palabras niña.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo—Mi hermana es muy lista.

—Aunque también puede ser muy mala cuando se lo propone.—dijo Darcy llevándose una mano al cuello—Aunque no la puedo culpar de que sea así conmigo.

—¿Cómo es contigo?—preguntó Lincoln extrañado.

—Ella es…

—¡Llegue!—interrumpió la revelación Cookie abriendo la puerta de golpe y con una cara de felicidad extrema—¡Somos un club chicas!—dijo dando saltos—Y Lincoln…

—¡Hey!—se escuchó el grito de enfado de Clyde antes de que las otras dos chicas rieran por lo bajo.

—Yeih, volvió Cookie.—se levantó Darcy de su asiento, tomó su libro y se lo llevó a Cookie mientras Lincoln levantaba mucho su ceja por la pequeña, aunque decidió que sí habló de tan buena manera de su hermana Lisa probablemente aquello no significaba nada.

Lincoln también se levantó y dirigió hacia donde una de las estanterías para tomar un poco de material de lectura, pero al ver la temática del libro de Darcy y que en la portada del de Haiku había algo relacionado a sangre dedujo que debían estar teniendo una especie de lectura de cuentos o novelas de horror. Trató de buscar una, pero ninguna captaba su atención especialmente, aunque algunos títulos se veían llamativos al leer su contraportada le quitaban el interés.

Supuso que simplemente el género del horror y lo macabro no era su fuerte, ni lo que él buscaba para entretenerse. Si ahí estuviese su hermana Lucy probablemente le hubiera preguntado algún consejo sobre cómo iniciarse en el género. Suspiró molesto, ella estaba en el club del ocultismo…Aunque al voltear al frente del aula se encontró con la espalda de Haiku y su larga cabellera pelinegra. Ella también era parte de la cultura de Lucy, sin embargo, no estaba en ningún club de algún género que le debería de llamar la atención a ella, sino en un club de lectura, lo cual no se alejaba de los gustos de Lucy, pero tampoco era toda la esencia que uno esperaría en una chica gótica o vampiro.

—Oye, Haiku.—se acercó Lincoln sentándose en el pupitre de al lado—¿Qué tanto lees?

Ella pareció sobresaltarse por el hecho que Lincoln estuviera hablando con ella, miró primero de un lado, y luego a otro antes de finalmente aceptar que era a ella la que estaban hablando. Seguía con su rostro indiferente, pero su ceja estaba levemente levantada, mostrando que se encontraba ciertamente sorprendida.

—¿Yo?—era como si necesitara confirmarlo, así que Lincoln asintió—Es solo un libro de Anne Rice.—dijo Haiku mostrando en la portada "Entrevista con el vampiro".

—Suena divertido.—dijo Lincoln pensando en qué tanto podía haber en un libro con un título tan ridículo.

—Es un libro que refleja el sufrimiento de los vampiros al momento de asesinar cruelmente a sus víctimas, centrado en como pierden cada atisbo de su alma humana a pro de la supervivencia basada en la sangre, y con la pérdida de su humanidad también de su sexualidad.—le contradijo Haiku comenzando a emocionarse ligeramente, empalmando algunas palabras con otras—Lo siento, a veces me emociono.—se llevó su mano izquierda al brazo derecho y apretó, aquello solía ser señal de vergüenza extrema.

—No te preocupes, me intrigaste más en la trama.— dijo Lincoln con sinceridad, ella se soltó y tomó con ambas manos el libro.

—Gracias.—dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente antes de volver a su cara monótona—¿Buscas algo en mi morada del conocimiento?

—Sí, ¿Están acaso leyendo cosas con temática de horror?—preguntó Lincoln—Es que parece que Darcy comparte tus gustos.—dijo este contando rápidamente lo poco que le dijo la chica del libro colorido.

Haiku escuchó con total serenidad antes de negar con la cabeza decepcionada y llevarse una mano a sus sienes.

—Lincoln las fabulas de Esopo son consideradas bastante inocentes.—dijo ella—Si quisieras algo de buen horror tendrías que iniciarte con otras lecturas, aunque yo no creo que ese sea tu estilo.—dijo ella pensativa y mirándolo con su ojo analizante.

—Pero la temática del día de hoy…

—¿Temática?—le cuestionó Haiku—No hay ninguna temática, hiciste una falsa relación de puntos.—dijo ella mostrando su fluidez del habla—Eres libre de leer todo lo que desees en la estantería.

Lincoln sonrió ampliamente volteando a las estanterías pegadas a las paredes y luego de vuelta a Haiku y su libro tan extraño.

—¿Y si me interesará por las cosas de horror por donde me recomendarías empezar?—dijo Lincoln aprovechando que estaba con ella para al menos sacar algo de la conversación.

Haiku levantó la mirada de su libro y lo miró como si lo examinará de pies a cabeza, en la cabeza de Lincoln no le fue difícil imaginar a su nueva amiga abriendo una cinta métrica y midiendo las dimensiones de su rostro con esa mirada examinante.

—No creo que seas digno.—dijo finalmente Haiku volteando a su libro con tono firme.

—Oh por favor, puedo ser digno, te lo prometo, soy hermano de Lucy Loud, ¿No lo recuerdas?—dijo Lincoln tratando de apelar a sus sentimientos.

—Lucy dijo que era la única alma oscura de su familia.—dijo Haiku negando aunque algo sonrojada estaba porque volvió a sonreír por la actitud de Lincoln—Pero no puedo decirle que no a un niño que ruega.—dijo finalmente ella accediendo y cerrando su libro.

—Gracias Haiku.

—Inicia con algo ligero, no sé Stephen King, o tal vez algunos poemas como El Cuervo, hay mucho material de horror.

—¿El cuervo?—dijo Lincoln sacando una libretita de mano y una pluma—Anotado.

—También deberías considerar que no todos están listos para una literatura tan profunda, así que te recomendaría que no entraras directamente al mundo del ocultismo y fueras primero por los niveles de lectura básicos.

—Muchas gracias por todo Haiku.

—Gracias a ti Lincoln, me hiciste sacar una sonrisa.—dijo ella volviendo su mirada al libro—Eso es más de…

—¡Lincoln!—se escuchó el grito de Cookie—Lincoln, ¿Qué haces sin un libro?—se acercó ella sentándose en la tabla del pupitre de Lincoln.

Lincoln levantó la ceja y trató de volver a hablar con ella para entender por qué hablaba de esa manera, pero decidió que lo mejor era callarse, siempre era callarse y esperar a que eventualmente Haiku le dijera si tenía un problema. Hasta donde él sabía bien podía estar la chica solo bromeando de una manera cruel.

—Pedía consejos de lectura.—dijo Lincoln la verdad a medias.

—¿Consejos de lectura?—dijo Cookie como si no entendiera—Pero Lincoln, la lectura es una aventura en la que deberías sumergirte con intrepidez, vamos.—lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se levantara estirándolo efusivamente—Escoge un libro.

Cookie arrastró a Lincoln hasta la estantería de libros y una vez frente a esta le tapo los ojos. Lincoln respiró entrecortadamente pues se encontraba nervioso en ese momento, ¿Para qué era necesario eso último?

—Toma un libro.—le dijo finalmente Cookie.

—¿Cuál libro podría tomar?—preguntó Lincoln tratando de voltear, pero las manos de la chica eran firmes, sabía que si no seguía su juego ella no lo dejaría.

—Cualquier libro, eso es lo emocionante.—dijo Cookie a su oído—Cuando lees aventurándote a una nueva aventura.

Lincoln suspiró por ese discurso que se le hizo barato y extendió su mano para tantear el librero. Dio de pleno con uno que pareció de pasta gruesa y los suficientemente delgado como para que él lo tomara, pero no tanto como para dar la idea que era un libro largo y aburrido. Cookie le quitó las manos de encima y Lincoln pudo ver en la portada un gato negro el cuál lo rodeaban unas letras "Coraline".

—Interesante elección.—dijo Cookie riendo—Yo lo leí hace mucho tiempo cuando era más niña.

—¿Desde qué edad comenzaste a leer Cookie?—preguntó Lincoln curioso—¿Y por qué le diste a Darcy ese libro?

—No recuerdo.—afirmó ella—Tal vez seis, siete, mi interés en la lectura nació de las fabulas y cuentos.—dijo con un deje nostálgico—Probablemente Darcy encuentre lo mismo con lecturas infantiles.

—Es un poco fuerte para una niña de su edad, ¿No crees?

—Lincoln, en los comics mueren personajes cada tres segundos y su público objetivo suelen ser niños.—dijo Cookie reclamándole—No subestimes a los niños, pueden lidiar con más de lo que crees y creo que este libro es prueba de eso.—dijo señalando el que Lincoln aun sujetaba y guiñándole un ojo.

Cookie se apartó para volver a con Darcy mientras Lincoln se quedó mirando, él volvió a mirar su libro y luego a Cookie y decidió darle una oportunidad. Después de eso fue a ver directamente a Clyde, quien se encontraba sentado junto a una ventana con un libro sujetado en su mano izquierda y bastante tranquilo, casi confiado.

—Pensé que no querías unirte al club de literatura.

Saludó Lincoln acercándose y viendo qué leía su amigo, era uno que no disimulaba su temática desde la portada "En las montañas de la locura" con una foto de tentáculos saliendo de una especie de caracola, pero que en lugar de tener ventosas eran ojos, ojos que parecían estar dibujados con la intención de incomodar al lector.

—Bueno, tenías que conquistar chicas.—dijo Clyde sarcásticamente antes de reír un poco—¿Conseguiste el teléfono de Darcy?

—¿Cómo sabes su…?

—Me lo dijo Haiku.—dijo Clyde como si fuera lo más normal.

—Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos todas son amigables.—admitió Lincoln—Creo que podríamos volvernos sus amigos.

—Eso espero.—dijo Clyde sonriendo de medio lado.

Ambos se sentaron a leer, uno enfrente del otro e intercambiando miradas o comentarios repentinos, el resto de las chicas continuaron en sus respectivas lecturas. Paso casi una hora hasta que la campana escolar sonó, las tres chicas y los dos amigos se levantaron al momento.

—¡Podemos irnos sí!—gritó Darcy llena de emoción dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Un momento Darcy.—dijo Cookie levantándola en el aire por el cuello de su blusa, aunque los pies de la pequeña siguieron moviéndose.

—Pero ya sonó la campana.—dijo la niña rogando.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—dijo Cookie soltándola estrepitosamente—Pero como club tenemos que hacer actividades de club y se me ocurrió una idea.—dijo ella poniendo sus dos manos de frente—¿Qué tal si escribimos un cuento para mañana?

—¿Cuentos?—preguntaron todos.

—Sí, cuentos cortos, no necesariamente largos.—dijo Cookie como si fuera nada—¿Qué dicen?

—Me suena a buena idea.—dijo Haiku sonriendo levemente.

—¡Darcy escribe cuentos!—dijo la pequeña levantando ambos brazos efusiva.

Lincoln y Clyde se miraron el uno al otro antes de asentir con igualdad, no veían la dificultad en aquella labor y ella estaba en lo correcto, como club debían de hacer ciertas actividades.

—Está decidido, mañana traeremos un cuento todos.—dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos antes de dejar al resto salir—Lincoln, ¿Te podría detener durante un segundo?

Lincoln volteó hacia Clyde y luego a Cookie, contestó que sí y le dijo a Clyde que lo esperará afuera. Este asintió rodando los ojos mientras Lincoln iba de vuelta con Cookie.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Quiero agradecerte mucho, sin ti no hubiera sido posible todo esto del club.—dijo ella—Haiku me contó que fuiste tú el que convenció a Clyde y…De no ser por ustedes.—dijo ella juntando los dedos índice de sus manos—Gracias.—le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el chico se sonrojara—Nos veremos mañana después de clases Lincoln Loud.

Dicho esto, ella salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, dejando a un embobado Lincoln en el salón mirando hacia la pared con los ojos perdidos. Tuvo que entrar Clyde para sacarlo de su trance y llevarlo a su casa.

—Adoro este club…—dijo Lincoln incapaz de pensar en nada más que la chica.

No sabía que las palabras son de lo primero que el ser humano se arrepiente y con creces.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Para los que dejen review les mando un abrazo de oso por adelantado (los abraza tan fuerte que sus órgano internos salen disparadas) Ups…Creo que me pase…**

 **Si no conocen el juego Doki Doki Literature Club no creo que necesiten conocerlo para entender esto, porque la historia es independiente aunque hace oda al juego. Y para los que lo conocen, tranquilos, no soy tan carente de imaginación como para repetir exactamente lo mismo que el juego, aunque sí tendrá toques o guiños difíciles de ignorar.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, serán solo 3 capítulos, y les aseguro que el siguiente…Será interesante cuanto menos.**


	2. Los cuentos

_**Lincoln's Literature Club**_

 **Parte II Los cuentos**

Al momento de llegar a su casa Lincoln fue recibido por algunas de sus hermanas que también habían terminado sus actividades extracurriculares. Agradeció que una de estas fuera Lisa, porque recordaba tenía curiosidad en las palabras de Darcy sobre que Lisa le había dicho.

—Hey Lis.—se acercó Lincoln a la vez que veía que su hermana continuaba viendo su show "nerd" como le gustaba llamarlo a la mayoría por ser de ciencia.

—Unidad fraternal número seis.—dijo ella como si fuera natural presentarse de esa manera—¿Necesitas algo en lo que yo pueda ser de utilidad o puedo retornar a ver la transmisión del profesor Thalemus?—dijo ella ligeramente impaciente.

—Lisa tengo una duda muy importante.—dijo Lincoln sentándose a su lado—Y es muy importante que seas sincera.

—La sinceridad es algo nato en mí, tomando en cuenta que la ciencia es el vocabulario de la verdad.—dijo ella con firmeza en sus ojos—Y que realmente no tengo nada que ocultar, tengo cuatro años Lincoln, no treinta y seis.

Lincoln respiró con tranquilidad al escuchar esa noticia y pareció sonreír. Decidió esperar a que el programa de Lisa entrará en comerciales, cosa que puso a ella bastante feliz. Una vez llegaron los comerciales (después de que un hombre saliera volando al cielo como si de un globo se tratase y la cámara pasará un mensaje de "dificultades técnicas") la conversación retomo su rumbo.

—Soy toda tuya durante los siguientes…—hizo un cálculo mental—Cinco minutos y medio.

—Lisa, estuve hablando con tu amiga, Darcy.—dijo Lincoln esperando que esa noticia alegrará a Lisa, pero hizo todo lo contrario, pareció ponerla molesta haciendo que se cruzara de brazos y mirará a Lincoln perspicazmente.

—Oh… Darcy.—dijo como si fuera un recuerdo acido—No la consideraría mi amiga íntima, ya no…—dijo Lisa con cierto deje de nostalgia.

Lincoln levantó mucho su ceja, no sabía que Lisa podría llegar a sentirse tan triste por una amistad, mucho menos que ella le molestará tanto la mención de Darcy. Hasta donde él sabía ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

—Ella dijo que a veces podías ser muy mala.—dijo finalmente entrecerrando los ojos.

Lisa pareció quedarse callada mientras miraba al suelo, Lincoln sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía un argumento en contra de eso.

—Ella considera malos mis consejos.—dijo finalmente la niña lanzando un suspiro.

—Lisa no todo el mundo quiere aprender de agujeros negros a esa edad.—le iba a reclamar Lincoln.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió ella—Lincoln, desde hace mucho que me rendí en mis intentos que mis colegas generacionales mostrarán interés en la ciencia.—dijo ella definitivamente—Nunca obligue a Darcy a volverse inteligente, solamente le aconseje leer y a...—dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Leer? ¿Sobre nanobots?—preguntó Lincoln con cierto deje de molestia, conocía como era Lisa.

—Casi, le recomendé el cascanueces, los tres cerditos, una lista incontable de cuentos apropiados para niños con sus capacidades.—dijo Lisa mirando al suelo y provocando que Lincoln se sintiera mal—Pero Darcy no podía leer bien, y yo no tenía el tiempo necesario para enseñarle a leer, estaba patentando un antibiótico con una farmacéutica China en ese entonces y tenía que estar pegada a la pantalla de la videollamada todo el día.—dijo Lisa abriendo cada vez más los ojos si se notaba que temía decir como continuaba eso a medida que avanzaba cada palabra—Y luego llego ella apareció…

—¿Ella?

—No sé su nombre.—dijo Lisa quitándole importancia—Esta niña se hizo amiga de Darcy y le dio consejos terribles, como hacer un pentagrama con macarrones a modo de broma, la maestra pensó que era más bien una broma mía.—dijo Lisa con enfado—Y Darcy…Darcy actuaba distinto, ella ahora solo quería leer con su nueva amiga, ya no quería ni siquiera compartir el almuerzo conmigo.—dijo Lisa cerrando los puños.

—Lisa…—por un momento Lincoln sintió que la perdía.

—Después de un tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad.—interrumpió Lisa sin dejarle oportunidad a Lincoln que dijera nada más—Pero…Ella ahora solo quería jugar, me repetía una y otra vez "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"—dijo Lisa tratando de imitar la voz de Darcy—Lo hacía en momentos inadecuados, a mitad de clases, mientras comíamos.—dijo pareciendo bastante molesta—Me desesperó, le dije que no deberíamos seguir hablando hasta que cambiara su actitud, ella ni siquiera lloró, solo dijo "Esta bien".

—Lisa, eso no se le dice a una amiga.—dijo Lincoln con severidad.

—No creo que la Darcy que era mi amiga sea la misma chica a la que le dije eso.—contestó ella fríamente y desviando la mirada de Lincoln.

Lincoln rápidamente entendió, Lisa había adquirido un miedo a las relaciones humanas y simplemente ella era incapaz de entender como funcionaba una niña de su edad. Aquello hubiera molestado de sobremanera a Lincoln de no ser porque Darcy misma había admitido que no culpaba a Lisa de su comportamiento. Probablemente Darcy se hubiera dado cuenta de que a Lisa no le gustaban las actividades de su edad y ella la había tratado de motivar más de la cuenta.

—Darcy esta triste, Lisa.—dijo Lincoln—Y arrepentida, al principio no sabía por qué, pero me imagino que ella entiende que te fastidió…—dijo él recordando su conversación con Darcy—Dijo que aun eras su mejor amiga…

Lisa miró de vuelta a Lincoln, una lágrima ligera escapaba por su rostro, era pequeña comparada a la sonrisa que se presentaba en su rostro. Era tan extraño que aquel rostro tan normalmente indiferente mostrará sus emociones con tanta facilidad, pero Lincoln dedujo que Darcy debía ser demasiado importante para Lisa como para no tocar una fibra sensible en su interior.

—¿Darcy dijo eso?—luego lanzó una sonrisa honesta—Debería darle otra oportunidad entonces…Gracias Lincoln.—Lisa le dio un abrazo.

—Y no te olvides de disculparte.—le dijo Lincoln durante el abrazo.

—Es lo primero que haré…—dijo Lisa terminando el abrazo—Me alegra saber que las diferencias que tengo con ella puedan llegar a su final.

Lincoln le revolvió el cabello a Lisa, lo cual no provocó mucha diferencia en su apariencia, pero hizo que ambos rieran. El programa de Lisa inició de vuelta su emisión y ella le dio un abrazo a Lincoln para despedirse. El chico se dirigió a su habitación para hacer la tarea, y aparte escribir el cuento para presentarlo mañana en el club. Cuando iba a media escalera se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Y quién fue esa chica que dices que se hizo amiga de Darcy?—preguntó a Lisa.

—¿Qué?—ella pareció extrañada antes de que las ideas conectaran—No lo sé, Darcy solo hablaba de ella, nunca me la presentó.—admitió Lisa, Lincoln se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando ella lo detuvo—Dijo que tenía el pelo rosa… O algo así.—dijo ella como tratando de llenar el vacío de sus palabras—Solo recuerdo a ciencia cierta cabello y rosa.—dijo finalmente provocando que Lincoln le mandara una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Lincoln insatisfecho por la respuesta a pesar de todo porque sabía que en su escuela no había chicas de cabello rosado, pero reconociendo también que la conversación con Lisa ya no llevaría a ningún lado se fue escaleras arriba y realizó todo lo que debía. El siguiente día iba a ser otro importante para él.

Al día siguiente se encontraron Lincoln y Clyde sentados uno al lado del otro durante el proceso de la clase. Lincoln saludó a varios de sus compañeros, emocionados por sus respectivos clubes, pero se detuvo más tiempo a mandarle una especialmente enérgica seña de saludo a Cookie. Ella solo se sonrojó ligeramente y lanzó una risa a sus amigas las cuales también rieron ante la actitud de Lincoln.

Ese comportamiento de las chicas hizo que Lincoln se pusiera colorado y diera media vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa dominándolo. Notó como Clyde le daba un codazo.

—Tu sí que sabes conquistar chicas.—dijo Clyde levantando repetidas veces su ceja.

Lincoln solo le lanzó una risa forzada mientras trataba de no ponerse totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, Clyde lanzó un suspiró haciéndole entender a Lincoln que a Clyde le parecía infantil su actitud.

La clase se desarrollo sin mayores inconvenientes, y en algunos puntos Lincoln y Clyde intercambiaban dibujos de Ace Savvy que hacían tanto el uno como el otro con esmero a expensas de la maestra. A Lincoln se le hizo bastante gracioso uno donde Ace Savvy era detenido por su novia que lo sujetaba con la capa y no le dejaba saltar, el héroe fingía estar ahorcándose cuando era obvio que Penélope Grey no era tan fuerte como para detener a Ace.

Finalmente llegó el receso y ambos salieron entre risas junto a su grupo de amigos, los cuales preguntaban con mucho reclamo a Lincoln la causa de que no se uniera al club de videojuegos.

—De Liam ya nos lo esperábamos, él se la pasa siempre en ese pseudo deporte llamado baloncesto.—dijo su amigo Rusty un muchacho de cabello naranja y rizado.

—¡Hey!—se quejó el referido Liam, a veces también apodado cabeza de coco.

—Pero de ti Lincoln, y tu también Clyde, esperaba más de ustedes.—dijo el chico—El resto de los participantes no fueron un reto contra mi combo mortal con Chun Li.—dijo él orgulloso.

—Yoshi contra Kirby.—le dijo rápidamente Lincoln recordándole una pelea del pasado.

—Aun duele.—dijo Rusty llevando una mano al corazón.

Clyde y Lincoln chocaron cinco a la vez que Liam le daba unas palmadas de consuelo a su amigo. Desde el fondo del pasillo vieron como una montaña de hojas de papel iban directamente a la dirección por donde ellos iban a pasar.

—Lincoln, Clyde, demás humanos, abran paso.—se acercó hasta ellos Haiku quien cargaba un montón de folletos, tantos que estos llegaban hasta su rostro en una pequeña montaña.

—¿Qué es todo eso mujer?—preguntó Rusty.

—Son volantes…—dijo ella comenzando a notarse que se estaba desviando de su ruta prestablecida para mantener balanceados todas las hojas y trataba de evitar que estas se cayeran—A Cookie le pareció que no estaría de más ver si podía unírsenos a alguien más al club de literatura.—decía ella tratando de no tropezar por su vestido a la vez que daba saltos para alcanzar el equilibrio.

—¿Quién querría unirse a un club de literatura?—dijo Rusty riendo jocosamente—Suena algo para niñas.

—Sí, niñas…—dijo Liam llevándose sus dos manos a un lado de su cara mientras probablemente en su mente aparecía la imagen de la niña perfecta para él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó Rusty este solo dejo esa pose y dijo fingiendo molestia—Agh, niñas, siempre lo arruinan todo.—dijo provocando que Rusty cerrara los ojos y asintiera—¿Podría una arruinarme a mí?—se les escapo ese pensamiento e hizo que su amigo se diera una palmada en la frente.

Mientras aquello pasaba Haiku estuvo a punto de tirar varios de estos volantes rosados hasta que Lincoln la detuvo y tomó una gran porción de los papeles, tal vez más de la mitad. Ella pareció sorprendida por ese acto de gentileza.

—Yo te ayudo.—se ofreció rápidamente Lincoln, al hacerlo muchos silbidos salieron de los labios de su grupo de amigos, pero este ignoró (no sin cierta molestia) aquella actitud.

—No es necesario.—dijo Haiku negando con su cabeza y provocando que su fleco se moviera, trataba de mantenerse seria y sin emociones distinguibles, pero era obvio que se estaba comenzando a sonrojar.

—Tranquila, he distribuido volantes antes.—dijo Lincoln moviendo su mano para minimizar la acción.

Haiku vio durante un momento a Lincoln a los ojos, o al menos este supuso que ambos ojos se enfocaron en su mirada y sonrisa sincera. Finalmente ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias Lincoln.—dijo sonriendo antes de volver a su estado de indiferencia total y retirarse para continuar repartiendo sus volantes.

Lincoln estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga, pero al dar media vuelta se encontró con Liam y Rusty de brazos cruzados con sonrisa pícaras iguales. Lincoln giró los ojos y dijo antes que nada:

—¿Sí saben que la ayudo porque estamos en el mismo club?—habló Lincoln con cierto tono presumiendo.

—¿Tú? ¿En el club de literatura?—parecía que Rusty estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

—Y no está solo.

Declaró entonces Clyde dando un par de pasos al frente junto a Lincoln y tomando una parte de los folletos, no tan considerable como para ser la mitad, pero Lincoln agradeció que su amigo tomara esa acción.

Pareció que ambos habían triunfado cuando Rusty comenzó a desatornillarse de risa y mirarlos como si hubieran hecho algo bastante ridículo, durante un segundo Liam solo lo miró sin entender, pero cuando Rusty le dio un par de codazos este comenzó a reír maquinalmente. A pesar de que claramente no entendía la situación.

—Bueno, los dejo por ahora mademoiselles.—dijo Rusty haciendo una reencendía frente a los dos amigos rosados con folletos y retirándose.

Durante el resto del receso Lincoln y Clyde fueron entregando los volantes a todos sus compañeros que les era posible, iniciando por los de grados inferiores, y terminando con los temibles alumnos de sexto. Pero pocos o ningún alumno pareció verse interesado en la propuesta, y de los pocos que se veían interesados (sobre todo mujeres) ya se encontraban en otros clubes. Tal era el caso de Lana otra de las hermanas menores de Lincoln y el taller de mecánica.

—Lamento tanto no poder unirme chicos, brinquitos y yo necesitamos aprender enserio a leer, después de todo los manuales están llenos de palabras que no solemos entender.—dijo ella como si fuera un delito aquello último.

—Ese es un cuento de un trencito.—dijo Clyde apuntando a la portada.

—Ya decía que no tenía nada que ver el polvo de hadas para que funcionara.—dijo Lana rascándose la cabeza.

Ya habían terminado el receso y aun le quedaban algunos cuantos folletos, los cuales decidieron llevarlos a su salón. Al entrar a este vieron como Cookie estaba ofreciéndolos a sus amigas, pero estas se negaban.

—¿Para qué un club de lectura?—dijo una de ellas con sorna—¿Quién lee libros hoy en día?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa que casi todas sus amigas menos Cookie compartieron.

—Molly, Kat, ustedes no saben de lo que se pierden.—dijo Cookie dando medio vuelta fingiendo estar molesta, pero realmente sonreía—Vaya, veo que no soy la única con un gusto más refinado.—dijo ella acercándose a Clyde y Lincoln con entusiasmo—Cuentéenme chicos, ¿Algún avance?

Ambos negaron, Lincoln lo hizo con cierta culpa por ver el rostro de Cookie ponerse ligeramente decepcionado.

—Bueno, no se puede decir que no lo intentáramos.—dijo Cookie a ambos—Denme esos volantes, los pegaremos después en las paredes.—dijo ella abrazando primero a Clyde rápidamente y luego extendiéndose un poco más en el abrazo que le dedico a Lincoln—¿Hicieron su tarea?

—Sí, la respuesta de la número cuatro era la vieja Salem.—dijo Lincoln soltando una carcajada al final.

—Esa no.—le empujó un poco Cookie riendo por la broma—La del club.

—Ahhh, esa también.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo y Cookie sonrió.

Cuando las clases acabaron muchos alumnos se fueron directamente a sus clubes emocionados a poder hacer las actividades, o molestos de no poder irse directamente a casa y tener que quedarse un tiempo extra en la escuela a costa de mejores notas.

Lincoln y Clyde tomaron la iniciativa de ir juntos al club de literatura, ubicado en un aula vacía hasta el final de uno de los múltiples pasillos de la escuela. Una vez entraron pudo Lincoln ver a las tres chicas sentadas en un pequeño circulo formado por cinco pupitres, dos de los cuales estaban vacíos.

—Los estábamos esperando tortugas.—dijo Cookie ofreciéndole a uno de ellos un asiento junto a ella.

Al principio Lincoln iba a tomar ese lugar, pero rápidamente notó como el lugar justo al lado del de Darcy también estaba vacío y él sentía cierta necesidad en saber si Lisa había logrado resolver todo con ella. Así que se sentó junto a Darcy y dejo que Clyde se ubicará junto a Cookie.

—Bueno, creo que ya todos saben lo que vamos hacer.—dijo Cookie una vez Clyde terminó de sacar el cuento de su mochila—Hoy como la primera actividad del club oficial escribimos un cuento cada una, y uno.—dijo ella finalmente a los varones—Pero hay algo que me faltó de contarles.

Todos levantaron la ceja ante ese último comentario. Provocando que Cookie se alegrara de que le estuvieran prestando atención.

—Que para ganar más popularidad nuestros cuentos aparecerán en el periódico escolar.—dijo ella como si acabara de describir algo sumamente importante—Si todos ven nuestras habilidades al momento de escribir puede que se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a negarnos cuando entreguemos volantes.

Darcy aplaudió la idea efusivamente, Clyde en su parte al igual que Lincoln lo hizo con cierta felicidad, pero no muy convencidos de que sus escritos fueran la gran cosa y finalmente Haiku apretó con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho. Cookie terminó de festejar aquella noticia y tomó su libreta donde tenía anotado su cuento.

—Pasémoslo a quien tenemos a la izquierda y cuando todos hayamos terminado lo pasamos al siguiente.—dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal—¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Nadie se opuso a la idea y Darcy directamente le paso su cuaderno lleno de palabras casi garabateadas a Lincoln. Lo mismo hicieron momentos después Haiku a Darcy; Cookie a Haiku; Clyde a Cookie y Lincoln a Clyde.

Lincoln sonrió a Darcy antes de comenzar a leer, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias por hacer que Lisa quiera jugar conmigo, la extrañaba.—dijo feliz y dándole un abrazo antes de tomar el cuaderno de Haiku y leer el cuento, aunque pareció no entenderlo muy bien desde las primeras palabras.

Lincoln entonces abrió y no tardó en encontrar una parte dónde decía "cuento" con una caligrafía no precisamente bella o entendible, pero claramente tenía mucho esfuerzo porque Darcy volteaba de vez en cuando a ver la expresión de Lincoln, inalterable y de felicidad, a pesar del contenido del mismo:

" _Abia una vez una ovejita muy feliz que tenia una oveja de algobon de asucar como amiga. Lego la malvado lobo baboso y con su saliva iso que la ovejita de algobon de asucar desapareciera y que la ovejita feliz se pusiera triste. Pero la malvado lobo baboso no solo se comio yumm yummi a la ovejita de asucar, también trato de dañar a la ovejita feliz y la ovejita feliz lloró mucho, lloró tanto que la lobo baboso también lloró y nunca lastimo a nadie jamas de los jamaces."_

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por la lectura, no tanto por las fallas ortográficas y que algunas palabras estaban las letras como la "b" y la "d" cambiadas. Sino porque sentía como si esa historia tuviera algo que no le causaba buena espina. De igual manera podía solo ser culpa de ese tonto libro que Darcy leyó sobre Fabulas llenas de violencia y moralejas que Lincoln no aprobaba, al menos las que había escuchado.

Fue el primero en terminar por la longitud del cuento de Darcy, pero Clyde y Cookie le siguieron con rapidez eventualmente. Haiku fue la penúltima en terminar de leer en un lapso corto de tiempo y finalmente después de casi 10 minutos con los ojos entrecerrados (en los cuales la mayoría de los presentes habían caído rendidos casi dormidos en sus pupitres) Darcy terminó el cuento de Haiku.

Hubo un nuevo intercambió y ahora a Lincoln le tocó el cuento de Haiku, el cual le agradeció que no estaba tan terriblemente escrito, pero a su vez se sintió mal porque el cuento estaba en cursiva y él odiaba ese tipo de letra:

" _Sintió que era demasiado pronto para despertarse, probablemente la sed de sangre era tan profunda que no pudo resistirlo y despertó una hora antes de que cayera el ocaso, cosa que iba en contra de las leyes de los vampiros. Para su suerte no se había despertado en balde, pudo oír como varios pisos encima suya su vecina cerraba la puerta de su baño. A él le agradaba mucho la piel de su vecina, solía ser ligera y fácil de traspasar. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a cometer uno de esos actos tan cerca de su zona donde residía, pero había estado tres días sin una sola gota de sangre. Su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos._

 _Sus ojos rojos y sus oídos escuchando la palpitación debilitándose de su vecina a cada paso que daba, aun estaba por llegar a tiempo. Logró forzar la cerradura con facilidad, ¿Qué era después de todo una cerradura sino un inútil invento humano tan fácil de sortear como tantos otros?_

 _Una vez en el interior de su hogar llegó hasta donde debía estar la puerta del baño y en su interior se encontró con una escena que su sed de sangre no pudo hacer de menos. Estaba seguro que de haberse encontrado con cualquier otra persona la bestia se hubiera liberado, pero por haber sido ella tan amable, él lo fue con ella._

 _La joven intentó decir algo, levantar sus manos cubiertas de sangre que se desperdiciaba al correr por la bañera, pero rápidamente él la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a chuparlos como dulce néctar de la más fina calidad. Ella quizo llorar pero rápidamente su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Lo primero que él había hecho fue tomar su esencia, le había ahorrado la penosa tarea de permanecer con vida a pesar de que la sangre no fuera de la misma calidad. Pero él lo hizo porque era bondadoso, él trato bien esos brazos que ella despreció."_

Lincoln tuvo que admitir algo, si las fabulas no habían hecho mucho bien a Darcy, definitivamente el relato de Haiku no le dejaría buena impresión a la niña. Tampoco podía culpar a Haiku porque a final de cuentas ese era el mismo estilo que creyó podría encontrar en algún poema de Lucy. De todas maneras, probablemente Darcy no entendería más allá de que era un vampiro mordiendo a una mujer.

Darcy no tardó tanto con el cuento, que era de Cookie y que paso a manos de Lincoln rápidamente. Este se sintió emocionado, después de todo Cookie había fundado el club y había estado en el mundo de la lectura desde mucho antes que Lincoln, y lo demostró de buenas a primeras su letra, en la cual todas las i's llevaban un corazoncito en lugar de un punto y las "e" minúscula terminaban en un deje algo cortante pero fino:

" _Ella no supo del amor hasta que creó su primer muñeco de nieve. Con un sombrero negro de copa elegante, un apuesto corbatín rojo, brazos de ramas secas, sonrisa de piezas de carbón que robo de su chimenea, un chaleco que en definitiva no robó del armario de su padre y una zanahoria en lugar de nariz. Ella abrazó al muñeco al verlo completado y este correspondió el abrazo._

 _Con su calor corporal ella derritió al muñeco al tratar de darle lo mejor de su cariño, pero estaba segura de que el problema era nulo. Siempre había oportunidad de crear un nuevo muñeco de nieve y abrazarlo para calmar el frío de su corazón."_

Sintió entonces Lincoln una sonrisa ante el cuento de Cookie, verdaderamente no era largo, pero estaba bastante bien escrito y hasta le pareció tierno que jugará con la temática del muñeco de nieve. Nuevamente hubo un intercambió donde a él le tocó el último cuento a leer, el de su mejor amigo Clyde:

" _Lucho Luchón era el mejor amigo de un cactus epiphyllum, ambos inseparables. El único problema era cuando Lucho Luchón quería acercarse a su amigo cactus, sus espinas lo protegían de Lucho, pero no de otros cactus. Cuando llegó la primera Lucho se quedó soló y su amigo cactus aunque intento conseguir una cactus, tampoco tuvo suerte. Al final del día ambos volvieron a estar juntos, como siempre y aunque Lucho no podía acercarse al cactus su amigo tampoco podía acercarse a nadie más."_

Lincoln no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada irónica y lanzarle a Clyde su libreta con sorna. Clyde al instante se puso rojo de las ganas que tenía por reírse y finalmente soltó una larga carcajada que Lincoln siguió. Notó que Cookie había visto aquella escena desde detrás de la libreta de Haiku sonriendo ante la "pelea" de ambos y entendiendo porque Lincoln le lanzó la libreta a Clyde de esa manera. Por su parte Darcy parecía estar a punto de terminar el cuento de Lincoln, el cual él mismo tenía que admitir que no era muy extenso. Y Haiku leía en su regazo con la libreta de Darcy oculta de la vista.

Cuando todos terminaron los cuentos y pasaron las libretas todo pareció normal, estaba Cookie a punto de anunciar algo cuando Lincoln escuchó un grito a su lado que le dejo sorprendido y hasta aterrado por su repentinidad.

—¡Ahhh!—provino de la triste Darcy quien comenzó a subir sus piernas para llorar sobre sus rodillas y provocando confusión.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Cookie al instante levantándose y acercándose a la chica, Lincoln del impacto solo miraba sin entender la escena.

—¡Mi cuento!—dijo Darcy molesta por el hecho de tener que decir lo que había pasado y recargando su llanto sobre el pecho de Lincoln.

Al instante el chico supo que Cookie miró a los ojos a volteó a verlo, sobre todo para ver si él no tenía problemas tratando con el llanto de la menor. Lincoln respondió a esta mirada de cuestión acariciando el cabello de Darcy y dándole un abrazo que no hubiera sido muy diferente al que le hubiera dado a una de sus hermanas. Cookie asintió y luego volteó a ver la libreta de Darcy de tal manera que Lincoln también pudiera verla, así como Clyde desde casi el otro extremo del círculo.

Todos vieron como el cuento de la pequeña tenía muchas rayas y tachones los cuales corregían la ortografía. La mirada de los miembros del club fue a parar directamente a Haiku y no era una mirada cargada precisamente de felicidad.

—Haiku, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?—preguntó Cookie molesta y levantando la libreta para mostrarla frente a Haiku.

Ella pareció sentirse más bien como si estuviera en un sermón con su madre que culpable de haber hecho llorar a una niña, así que se cruzó de brazos, se hundió en el asiento lo más que pudo y contestó sólidamente:

—No pensé que la iba hacer llorar.—se pudo ver como su ojo era incapaz de voltear directamente a Cookie y miraba preferiblemente a la parte baja.

—¡Lo arruinaste!—dijo Darcy desde la camisa húmeda de Lincoln.

—Solo corregí la ortografía.—dijo Haiku rodando los ojos al cielo—No es un pecado tan grave, íbamos a presentarlo al periódico, corregí las palabras mal escritas para que estuvieran bien y ya.—dijo ella más para ella misma que para los demás y ciertamente molesta que todos la miraran mal.

—Una cosa es hacerlo con permiso de Darcy y otra muy distinta es hacer rayones en su libreta.—le dijo Cookie firme—Es solo una niña Haiku, yo estoy orgullosa que pudiera escribir algo a pesar de su edad.—afirmó Cookie.

Al momento Lincoln pudo notar como Haiku mandó una mirada a Cookie de molestia, esta fue ligeramente correspondida. Lincoln sabía que cuando esa mirada llegaba en chicas significaba que una pelea podía iniciar. Así que decidió inmiscuirse en el asunto.

—Haiku, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste.—dijo Lincoln conservando la calma, pero eso no evito que la mirada de molestia de Haiku recayera en él.

—Oh, otro Loud que me dice que esta bien y no hacer.—dijo ella molesta—No hice nada malo.—repitió agachando la cabeza y sin querer mirar a nadie.

—Hiciste llorar a Darcy.—le trato de convencer Lincoln.

—Debe madurar.—dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural.

—Haiku, tiene cuatro años.—le dijo Cookie negando.

—Igualmente no íbamos a presentar su cuento al periódico escolar sin cambios.—dijo Haiku—No pueden decir que su cuento estaba bien escrito y lo saben.—dijo ella mirando desafiante más a Cookie que al propio Lincoln.

—Haiku, no estamos diciendo que no lo íbamos a corregir.—dijo finalmente Lincoln—Estamos diciendo que debiste haberle preguntado a Darcy antes de hacer cualquier cambio.—dio él su sentencia.

Haiku pareció sonrojarse por no tener a nadie de su lado y apretó con más fuerza su brazo derecho. Lincoln se sintió mal a la vez por ella, ¿Por qué le había dicho que no era el primer Loud en decirle lo que estaba bien o no hacer? ¿Y por qué tenía el presentimiento que no quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Hubo un silencio general donde nadie pareció hablar más allá de los gemidos ligeros de Darcy en la camiseta de Lincoln. Parecía que todo iba a quedarse así hasta que sonara la campana cuando Haiku dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y soltó su brazo:

—Esta bien, Darcy…Darcy.—dijo ella tomando a la niña del hombro, no hubo resistencia—Yo lo siento, debí de haberte preguntado antes de rayar tu cuento.—ella en verdad estaba arrepentida.

Lincoln y Cookie se miraron el uno a la otra y sonrieron al ver esa actitud. Darcy lentamente paro de sollozar y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo que le fue ofrecido por parte de Clyde.

—¿Siempre cargas con un pañuelo?—le preguntó Cookie sorprendida.

—La doctora López dice que mejor prevenir que…

—Extraño.—dijo soltando una risa leve Cookie y quedándose mirando a Clyde durante un par de segundos, el cual a su vez veía hacia la dirección de Lincoln.

Lincoln estaba más interesado en ver como el llanto de Darcy desaparecía, después de verla durante unos segundos le alegró ver que al limpiarle las lágrimas rezagadas en su rostro realmente sus ojos no estaban hinchados, simplemente había llorado y probablemente para cuando sonará la campana se encontraría limpia de todo rastro del llanto.

—Darcy ¿Ya estas bien?—preguntó Lincoln con su mejor sonrisa, casi ensayada a la perfección para reconfortar a una niña pequeña—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Haiku?—la niña asintió con su cabeza y luego volteó a su libreta con cierta tristeza.

—Mi mami dijo que era un cuento muy bonito.—dijo ella limpiándose los mocos con su brazo libre de mangas, le ofrecieron el pañuelo pero ella lo rechazó.

—Y lo es, es muy bonito.—dijo Lincoln tomándola de los hombros mientras Cookie y Clyde asentían con la cabeza y daban pequeños gemidos de estar de acuerdo con Lincoln.

—Entonces ¿Por qué ella lo tachó?—preguntó Darcy—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué arruino todo lo que toco?—dijo ella apunto de volver a lloriquear.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Lincoln ante su declaración—No, no, no, es todo un mal entendido.—dijo finalmente provocando que ella lo mirará directamente a los ojos.

—Pero ella…y…

—Darcy, ella solo corrigió la ortografía.—dijo Lincoln y al ver que la niña no entendió eso decidió explicarse—La ortografía es la manera correcta de escribir las palabras, Haiku te quería ayudar.—le dijo con toda la calma posible y provocando que Darcy desviara la mirada—No te tachó el cuento porque creyera que es malo, sino porque hay palabras mal escritas.—dijo Lincoln—Ella no quería hacerte daño, solo quería ayudarte.

—¿Por qué la defiendes?—preguntó Darcy suplicante a Lincoln.

—Porque ambas son mis amigas y creo que esto es todo un malentendido.—dijo él limpiándole una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de su rostro—¿Qué dices?

Darcy pareció dudar de la declaración de Lincoln, pero luego volteó a ver a Haiku y aunque pareció que quería enojarse se notó en su rostro una sonrisa leve.

—¿Solo querías ayudarme?—preguntó Darcy tratando de no sonar con muchos mocos, fallando estrepitosamente pero provocando que Haiku sonriera.

—Sí yo…Yo lo siento si te hice sentir mal.—dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano a Darcy.

Durante un segundo pareció que Darcy se iba a quedar abrazando a Lincoln y mirando con desdén la mano de Haiku, pero ella lanzó una risa infantil, movió su cabeza afirmativamente de manera exagerada y le dio la mano a Haiku. A Lincoln le encantó ver la pureza de un corazón infantil, incapaz de guardar rencor ante los demás, le recordaba mucho a sus hermanas menores en ese sentido. Por otro lado, Cookie dio varios aplausos.

—Bien, me alegra que todo este bien entre nosotros.—dijo ella tomando a Darcy de un brazo y a Haiku del derecho y juntándolas para darse un abrazo las tres.

Lincoln aprovechó el momento, tomó su celular y les dijo que les iba a tomar una foto para conmemorar el momento. Tomó una lapicera y recargó su celular después de haber programado un contador de tiempo para poder él acomodarse en la foto.

—¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!—lo apresuró Darcy la cual si bien aun tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos se notaba que ya no estaba en lo absoluto molesta o triste.

El chico se iba acomodar al lado de Cookie, pero fue sujetado por la mano de su mejor amigo Clyde, quien lo pego junto a él unos momentos antes de que saliera el flash. Lincoln pudo jurar como si los ojos de Cookie hubieran volteado a verlo, muy probablemente extrañada del cambio de posición de Lincoln, pero una lucecita comenzó a parpadear, indicando que la foto estaba a punto de tomarse.

Después del flash Lincoln fue a por su celular y puso la foto como fondo de pantalla con los cinco miembros y a su lado se encontraba Clyde, quien esperó hasta que él soltará el celular:

—Lincoln, ¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó Clyde a su amigo mirando de uno a otro lado hasta que su mirada se topó con la de Cookie, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa, ese saludo lo contestó Clyde con una sonrisa que Lincoln notó fingida.

—Por supuesto, ¿Sobre qué Clyde?—preguntó Lincoln.

—Afuera.—dijo Clyde señalando la puerta—Por favor…

Unos momentos después se encontraron ambos yendo por los pasillos de la escuela, excusándose ante las chicas con que tenían la necesidad de ir al baño. Al principio Lincoln quiso apurar a su amigo para que hablara, pero dejo que Clyde lo hiciera por su cuenta.

—Creo que aquí estaremos bien.—dijo finalmente deteniéndose en la esquina de un corredor.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Algo que deba preocuparme?

—No exactamente, es que… Lincoln ,¿Te esta gustando el club?—preguntó Clyde.

—¿Estas de broma? —dijo Lincoln sin entender—¡Me encanta!—dijo emocionado pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo—¿A ti no Clyde?

Hubo un momento donde Clyde desvió la mirada sobó su cuello y dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Me da mala grima.—dijo Clyde finalmente—No me malentiendas, son buenas chicas pero no me agradan.—dijo él.

—¿Qué?—no entendió Lincoln.

—Haiku no es la misma Haiku que conocí hace tiempo durante el baile de la escuela.—dijo Clyde su primera acusación.

A Lincoln le asombró oír esa declaración tan parecida a la que había provenido ayer de los labios de Lisa.

—La gente cambia Clyde…

—No así Lincoln, no así, es como si…Como si…—trató de hablar pero negó con la cabeza y tomó aire, era como si no pudiera explicarse—Y Darcy es fastidiosa.—dio su segunda puñalada.

—Clyde.—le dijo Lincoln con reclamo—Es solo una niña.

—Lloró porque le rayaron la libreta, fue incomodo.—dijo Clyde molesto—Y eso es lo último, Cookie ella…

—Clyde…—le trato de detener Lincoln.

—Cookie es…

—Clyde.—dijo Lincoln hablando ligeramente más fuerte.

—Es como si…

—¡Clyde!—le detuvo Lincoln sujetándolo de ambos brazos—Amigo, lo entiendo.—dijo finalmente abrazando a Clyde, el pelinegro se sonrojó.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.—dijo Lincoln soltándose del abrazo—Entiendo que estés celoso.—dijo dándole una palmada y provocando que Clyde negará nuevamente con rapidez.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso?—dijo Clyde incrédulo.

—Sí… Clyde es que entiendo que pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.—dijo Lincoln haciéndole una seña para que no le interrumpiera—Y que ahora que puedo volver a conseguir novia tal vez sientas que te voy a dejar de lado.

—Yo no…—dijo Clyde antes de mirar al suelo—Yo no quiero parecerte así Lincoln.—dijo molesto, más bien parecía molesto consigo mismo que con Lincoln.

—Está bien amigo, suéltalo.—dijo sin molestarse en lo más mínimo—He puesto toda mi atención en ellas y entiendo que te sientas así.—dijo Lincoln—He sido un mal amigo.

—No Lincoln, no, tu no eres un mal amigo.—le dijo Clyde preocupado—No, no, en verdad yo…

—Clyde.—le detuvo Lincoln—Lo lamento.

—¡No te lamentes!—le dijo Clyde molesto y cerrando los ojos de la ira—Solo soy un exagerado.—dijo él mirando de vuelta al piso.

Lincoln dejo un momento de silencio para que su amigo pudiera tener un descanso en el cual soltó un par de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te parece esto?—preguntó Lincoln—Clyde, me gusta el club, pero si no quieres estar…

—¿Te vas a salir?—preguntó Clyde casi conmovido—¿Por mí?

Lincoln miró a los ojos a Clyde y luego le tocó a él desviar la mirada, aquello lo hizo sentirse mal. Clyde era su amigo de toda la vida, y podía entender lo que sentía hasta cierto punto.

—Clyde, podríamos estar en clubes distintos por un tiempo.—dijo Lincoln provocando que Clyde abriera los ojos de par en par—No quiero salirme del club.—dijo finalmente Lincoln—Además si nos saliéramos ambos lo desharían por ser insuficientes niños, pero si no quieres estar no te quiero obligar amigo.

Clyde agachó su cabeza, se recargó en un casillero y asintió.

—No, está bien.—dijo él mientras negaba—También estoy exagerando las cosas.—dijo Clyde sonriendo, cosa que extrañó a Lincoln.

—Clyde no te quiero obligar a hacer algo que no quieres.—dijo Lincoln manteniéndose firme—Vamos, somos mejores que eso.—dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Clyde—Es más, ¿Qué te parece si para compensar mañana cuando salga del club paso toda la tarde contigo jugando videojuegos?—dijo Lincoln emocionado.

—Suena tentador…—dijo Clyde sonriendo nervioso por lo bajo—Pero Lincoln, quiero estar en el mismo club que tú.—dijo Clyde—Si tanto te gusta el club de literatura…

—Clyde no te esfuerces, volviendo hablaremos con Cookie y ella entenderá.—dijo Lincoln.

—No lo entiendes.—le dijo Clyde tratando de no reír—Lincoln no me sentiría bien en otro club que no sea el de mi mejor amigo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, además prometiste una tarde de videojuegos, solo… Déjalo, no me uniría a ningún otro club de todas maneras.—dijo él extendiendo el meñique—¿Clyncoln McLoud?

Ahora le tocó dudar a Lincoln, él no quería hacer sentir a su amigo que lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que Clyde no quería. Y aunque sus acusaciones habían sido mal infundadas pudo sentir que en verdad Clyde estaba celoso de su amistad con las chicas, tenía que dedicarle también tiempo a él.

—Clyncoln McLoud.—sonrió Lincoln dándole el meñique a Clyde y ambos estrecharon sus manos, seguidamente Clyde le dio un abrazo a Lincoln.

—Soy un celoso…—dijo a su oído mientras lanzaba una risotada.

—Un poquito sí.—dijo Lincoln bromeando a su oído.

—Jejeje.—se separó del abrazo Clyde entre risas—No sé qué haría sin ti.—dijo Clyde.

—Para algo están los amigos, ¿No?—dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a Clyde y abrazándolo por el hombro—Volvamos al club.—dijo y ambos se apartaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro—¿Terminaste ayer el de las montañas de la locura?

—¿Estas loco?—dijo Clyde riendo—El tipo se la pasa describiendo una expedición en el ártico, aún sigo esperando la parte de los monstruos.—dijo Clyde bromeando un poco y ambos continuaron hablando por los pasillos no solo de libros, sino también de Ace Savvy, de planes para el fin de semana entre otras cosas.

Al volver al club todo parecía en total orden, Haiku leyendo al frente su libro sobre vampiros, Darcy hasta el fondo con un libro bastante colorido y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y Cookie recargada junto a una de las estanterías de libros. Clyde iba a ocupar su lugar y Lincoln se le iba unir cuando:

—Lincoln, Lincoln.—dijo Cookie pidiéndole que se acercara.

El chico estuvo tentado a ir con Cookie, pero le dijo por medio de señas que "no era el momento" y señaló a Clyde el cual estaba de espaldas, probablemente le dio entender a la chica que Clyde se encontraba mal y quería estar con él, o que Clyde tenía diarrea. Sea lo que ella pareció que entendía la situación. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al igual que lo hizo Lincoln.

La campana sonó y Darcy salió como bólido directamente a la puerta de la escuela todos rieron al verla nuevamente tan animada, esta vez no hubo quien la detuviera pues Cookie dijo que les iba a dar la tarde libre de actividades, pero que se prepararan porque el día siguiente iba a ser muy importante, seguidamente salió Haiku con su libro fiel cargado fuera de la mochila. Clyde y Lincoln iban a irse cuando Cookie tomó del brazo a Lincoln.

—Solo un segundo.—le dijo ella—Lo juro.—dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lincoln.

El chico estuvo a punto de negarse para mostrarle a Clyde que estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención, pero Clyde le dio un par de palmeadas que no tenían otro significado más que "adelante campeón". Lincoln sonrió y dijo a Clyde que lo esperará fuera.

—¿Qué sucede Cookie?—preguntó finalmente feliz de poder hablar con la chica a solas.

—Lincoln lamento lo que paso hoy con Haiku y Darcy.—dijo Cookie llevándose ambas manos a su espalda pero sin dejar de mirarlo, como si esperara que Lincoln dijera algo de un momento a otro.

—¿Te disculpas por algo que no hiciste?

—Es que…Has hecho tanto por este club que yo…—dijo ella negando con la cabeza—Yo no sé como agradecerte.—dijo ella finalmente—Gracias, gracias, gracias.—lo tomó entre sus brazos y dio pequeños saltitos de emoción, Lincoln no opuso resistencia al abrazo.

—No tienes que pagarlo de ninguna manera, lo hago con placer por el club.—dijo él sonriendo y una vez terminó el abrazo dio dos pasos hacia la puerta.

Dio media vuelta y durante un momento pareció que iba a volver a casa, que iba a dejar todo en orden con su amigo y las chicas, pero fue nuevamente detenido por Cookie antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

—¿No podrás venir mañana a mi casa después de clases?—preguntó Cookie nerviosa—Preparare panqueques.—dijo tomando de sus manos a Lincoln y lanzándole una mirada que al chico le pareció irresistible.

—Sí por supuesto…

Realmente lo dijo sin pensar, no se había dado cuenta que Clyde escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta, y aunque lo hubiera hecho sintió que no había otra respuesta que pudiera dar a pesar de que quisiera darla. Era como si estuviera por encima de sus fuerzas, la guía de su corazón joven e impulsivo. Apenas Cookie dio los primeros saltitos de festejo y Clyde salió corriendo este volvió a la realidad:

—Digo no.—dijo decidido Lincoln.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que no?—preguntó Cookie incrédula.

—Lo lamento…Pero mañana iré a jugar videojuegos con Clyde después de clase…—dijo Lincoln colorado de la vergüenza—Ya se lo prometí, y bueno, tu entiendes.—dijo él tratando de acomodar sus ideas juntas, por algún motivo su mente solo quería mostrarle imágenes mentales de él y Cookie comiendo panqueques.

—Clyde…—dijo ella sonriendo de medio rostro, pero al final de cuentas cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo—No, no, lo lamento, yo me emocione, debía preguntarte primero si tenías planes.

Sabía que si había un interés por parte de Cookie con ese simple dialogo lo había arruinado todo, que no iba a ver una vuelta atrás. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido a pesar de que no debería de sentirse así, la situación no lo ameritaba, pero era inevitable. Lo peor es que gran parte de su mente estaba dispuesta a dejar plantado a Clyde e ir con Cookie, pero algo muy en el interior de su corazón le decía que eso rompería el corazón de su amigo. Por más que él quisiese no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, ¿No te interesa venir con nosotros?—preguntó Lincoln como último recurso para enmendar la situación.

—Esta bien Lincoln.—cuando una mujer dice que todo esta bien, nada esta bien y Lincoln sabía que aquello no debía ser la excepción—Otro día será.

Salió de la clase decepcionado por su actitud y diciéndose que al menos mañana viernes le esperaba una tarde completa de jugar videojuegos con su amigo Clyde sin ninguna otra preocupación fuera de eso. Pero cuando quiso encontrarlo por los pasillos Clyde no apareció, incluso primero vio a Liam, quien sudaba bastante y le dijo que no había visto a Clyde desde el receso cuando todos estuvieron juntos.

Lincoln se dedicó a buscar a su mejor amigo por varias aulas, sin éxito alguno y con el tiempo pasando apresuradamente debido a la presión de la salida decidió que Clyde debió haberse adelantado, aunque le costaba creer la razón por la cuál lo hubiera hecho…Tal vez porque se detuvo a hablar con Cookie en lugar de seguirlo… Era como si una cubeta de agua fría hubiera caído encima suya, la palmada que le había dado Clyde era que él iba a irse mientras él se quedaba con Cookie, probablemente Clyde creyese que Lincoln la prefería a ella antes que él y lo había dejado hablar… O simplemente pudo haber entendido que Cookie iba a detenerlo por un buen tiempo y se adelantó a la salida. Resignado y creyendo que no podía estar peor estado decidió volver a su casa caminando por las calles solo pues Clyde no estaba en la salida, con el sol del atardecer dándole de pleno, sin que le importase.

Una vez llegó a su casa subió directamente a su habitación, saludando de reojo a casi todas sus hermanas, él había sido el penúltimo en llegar a la casa:

—Hola Lincoln, finalmente llegas.—le dijo Lynn, su hermana de cabello castaño y deportista arrojándole una pelota, la cual dio en la cabeza del chico y rebotó al suelo sin que él la recogiese—Te estaba esperando para que me ayudes a practicar…

—No estoy de…—iba a decir ánimos, pero sabía que iba a preocupar a sus hermanas y era lo último que quería—Estoy cansado Lynn, hoy fue un día pesado.—dijo dando un bostezo.

Su hermana asintió a la vez que murmuraba algo como "debilucho", aunque eso no le importó a Lincoln, de hecho, hasta le agradaba que su hermana le llamara de esa manera de vez en cuando porque sentía que esa era la realidad. Se dispuso a subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto para recostarse un momento.

—Oye, ¿No venía Lisa contigo de casualidad?—le preguntó Lori, su hermana mayor cuando él iba a mitad de las escaleras.

—¿Lisa?—se extrañó él—¿No estaba con el negocio de la farmacéutica?—creyó recordar de ayer, pero él no había querido decir eso…Fue como si se le hubiera escapado por culpa del cansancio.

—¿Farmacéutica?—dijo Lori extrañada—Ohh sí, con unos chinos… Ya volverá.—dijo ella volviendo a tomar su celular para mensajear.

Lincoln llegó finalmente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama agotado, realmente no había hecho la gran cosa aquel día. Pero sentía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo mental para oponerse a algo que no lograba comprender o siquiera imaginar. Su mente se sentía extraña y no sabía como describirlo, tenía un dolor de cabeza como pocos lo pudieran describir, él sentía que su dolor venía desde dentro del cerebro, no del cráneo per se.

Aquel día no tuvo ganas de probar nada para la cena, su familia se preocupo por él, pero Lincoln logró convencerlos de que era un simple dolor de estómago y cuando su madre le tomó la temperatura pudieron comprobar que era cierto y que probablemente tuviera una infección, él le dijo a su mama que si amanecía y continuaba enfermo irían al doctor. A pesar de que le costó convencer, más a sus hermanas que a su madre, esta aceptó.

Él subió a su habitación y trató de comunicarse por medio de su walkie—talkie sincronizado con el de Clyde, pero solo recibía estática como respuesta.

—Amigo, yo lo siento, por favor solo contesta…—dijo cuando ya era medianoche y él no podía conciliar el sueño.

Creyó escuchar un suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Clyde! ¿Enserio eres tú?

Un silencio abismal le hizo entristecer demasiado. Dejó el aparato en su mesita de noche, se cubrió con sus sabanas a cuerpo completo y comenzó a llorar imaginando diversos motivos por los cuales Clyde lo haya dejado. Era su mejor amigo y él lo había preferido por debajo de Cookie… Había hecho todo lo del club de literatura solo para tratar de olvidarse de su novia, pero había conseguido perder a Clyde o al menos hacer que ambos se pelearan. Si bien no era la primera vez no le gustaba que aquella hubiera sido netamente su culpa y no alguna tontería cualquiera que pudiese solucionarse con un "lo siento". Entre todos esos pensamientos y nuevos que se iban acumulando quedó dormido.

No se dio cuenta cuando el walkie—talkie volvió a encenderse ya muy avanzada la noche emitiendo apenas un sonido que parecía estática:

 _¡mnhñi!_

Aquella noche soñó mal, teniendo constantes pesadillas sobre él corriendo de una sombra que sentía familiar y amigable, pero que temía que lo alcanzara, si esa sombra lo alcanzaba él no volvería a ser él. Aunque una gran parte de su conciencia le decía que quería ir a la sombra, que lo consumiera que su sonrisa y la de ella fueran una sola. Ni siquiera supo de qué corría cuando sonó el despertador y las sombras en su cabeza desaparecieron para mostrar la luz de un nuevo día.

Se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y logró bañarse antes que ninguna de sus hermanas. Para cuando terminó de vestirse y arreglarse fue mucho antes de que su primera hermana terminara de usar siquiera el baño; tomó una tostada que estaba a medio hacer de la cocina.

—Lincoln, ¿Amaneciste mejor?—le preguntó su mama contenta de verlo comer.

—Bastante, de hecho, quiero ir con Clyde.—dijo él efusivamente.

—Es muy temprano para…—iba a decir eso, pero al ver como su hijo daba pequeños saltos, sintió que aquello era muy importante para Lincoln así que ella solo asintió, le dio su bolsa con su desayuno (un sándwich de verduras, jamón y queso) y le despidió con un beso en la frente.

El pequeño salió corriendo de su casa directamente a la casa de Clyde, sin importarle nada más, durante sus pensamientos nocturnos había rondado uno en su cabeza una y otra vez: Disculparse.

Aunque aquella idea parecía boba y probablemente terminaría mal, no quería que su amistad con Clyde flaqueara por sus sentimientos hacia Cookie. Y estaba dispuesto a decirle a su amigo que si era necesario abandonaría al club por él.

Llegó a la residencia McBride corriendo, con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa de par en par para que los padres de su amigo no sospechasen.

Fue recibido por su papa de cabello pelirrojo y bastante alto, Howard McBride:

—Lincoln, que alegría verte aquí tan temprano.—dijo el señor McBride estrechándole la mano con efusión—Me imagino que vienes por mi pequeño para la escuela.—y Lincoln asintió—Pues viniste en un mal momento.—le dijo el llevándose sus dedos a la boca, debatiéndose si era o no correcto decirle más a Lincoln, era bastante obvio que hasta Lincoln lo sabía sin mayor problema.

—¿Mal momento?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender.

—Sí, no se ha despertado, o por lo menos no apaga su alarma.—dijo él bastante preocupado—Lleva sonando desde hace casi media hora.—dijo él dejando pasar a Lincoln, probablemente había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y ambos se quedaron en la charla de estar—Y no quiere abrir la puerta por más que se lo pedimos yo y Harold, creo que la trabó desde el interior porque ni siquiera con nuestras llaves podemos abrirla.—dijo el señor McBride tímido—Creo que está entrando en una fase rebelde, la doctora López dijo que este día llegaría.

—¿Clyde? ¿Rebelde?

Lincoln dudó que pudiera existir esa combinación de palabras en una misma oración sin un "nunca será" de por medio. El señor McBride pareció notarlo en su semblante así que trato de hacerlo sentir bien.

—Clyde tiene muy buenos amigos que se preocupan por él.—dijo con orgullo—Ayer vino una niña muy amable, quería hablar con Clyde también, él había llegado raro de la escuela y nosotros estábamos confundidos, pero cuando llegó esa niña y Clyde dijo que sí la conocía dejamos que entrara a su habitación.—dijo él bastante emocionado—¿Crees que sea probable que…—se detuvo para respirar de la emoción— esa chica sea su novia?—preguntó evitando dar saltitos de emoción.

—¿Qué? ¿Clyde llegó raro? ¿Raro cómo?—desvió la pregunta Lincoln bastante preocupado—Y no…Clyde no tiene novia pero… ¿Quién era esa chica?

Estaba debatiendo internamente qué prefería saber, si la cuestión de Clyde o la chica, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no quería saber ni una respuesta, ni la otra.

—Bueno raro en el sentido que estaba enojado…—dijo el señor McBride con pésame y sintiéndose mal por la expresión de Lincoln—Y la chica, Clyde dijo que la conocía, no nos dijo su nombre…Pero trajo unas galletitas y unos panqueques deliciosos, ¿Quieres uno?

Le ofreció de una cesta rosada que estaba en la mesa del comedor y durante un segundo cuando el señor McBride tocó la canasta fue como si su rostro se destensara y una sonrisa lo invadiera, casi como si no le importase mucho nada de lo que estaba pasando o que Clyde se hubiera encerrado en su habitación. Lincoln se asustó, eso no era digno de el hombre que tenía en frente.

—Oh no…—se dijo Lincoln más para si mismo y comenzando a tener un pequeño ataque de nervios—¿Dónde está su esposo?

—¿Harold?—preguntó sin entender el señor McBride—Dijo que iba a comerse varios de estos pastelitos.—dijo él sonriendo a la cesta—Dijo que si Clyde no abría la puerta llamaríamos a la doctora López…—trataba enserio de hacer memoria pero al voltear a ver las galletas sonrió como tonto nuevamente—¿Quieres una?

Lincoln parecía sentir como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido, el señor McBride, por lo menos ese en específico no solía ser en lo absoluto relajado.

—¿Hace cuanto dijo que sonó el despertador de Clyde?—preguntó Lincoln.

—¿Cuál despertador?—preguntó el hombre sin entender nada—Lincoln, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Lincoln ignoró como Howard McBride le trataba de decir que tomará una galleta y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Clyde. Por el camino a esta pudo ver acostado en el pasillo al señor Harold McBride con un panqueque en su mano derecha y una sonrisa de atontamiento bastante preocupante. Escuchó finalmente la alarma sonando a todo volumen y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal.

—¡Clyde!—gritó Lincoln ya asustado y golpeando la puerta de su mejor amigo para que le dejase entrar.

Pero la puerta permaneció sin abrir, tampoco escuchó ningún ruido prveniente del interior más allá de los robóticos y cíclicos pitidos del despertador, lanzados una y otra vez, taladrando sus oídos.

—¡Clyde!—gritó con más fuerza y dándole una patada a la puerta, pero solo logró que le doliera mucho el pie.

Por donde él había venido, se acercaban a paso lento los dos señores McBride con las manos extendidas, con pequeños hilos de baba saliendo de sus bocas y en dirección a Lincoln. El niño no estaba aterrado, estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!—gritó volviendo a patearla y dándole varios golpes, sintió que la cerradura cedía un poco.

Lincoln vio hacia donde venían los señores McBride y sabía que si ellos lo alcanzaban él no iba a volver a ver a Clyde, no sabía como entendía todo aquello, pero era como si algo en el interior suyo lo estuviese protegiendo.

Tomó aire y recordó la sonrisa de Clyde, sus lentes, su afro, su amistad, a él disfrazado de acompañante de Ace Savvy y todos los momentos buenos que habían compartido , aunque todo su cuerpo le pesaba más que de costumbre. Sentía que si dejaba vencer por el cansancio no iba a volver a ser él mismo, así que comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta como un demente, dio una fuertemente, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra, gritando con fervor y expulsando la ira en sus pulmones para ver lo que estaba detrás de esa condenada madera.

—¡Ábrete, maldita sea!—dijo cuando los padres de Clyde estaban a pocos pasos y lanzándose de cuerpo completo como proyectil él mismo.

Escuchó a la parte mecánica de la puerta ceder a la vez que detrás suya los señores McBride se quedaban quietos, observando el interior sin atrever a moverse, él empujó la puerta sin importarle nada, cayó al suelo junto a la madera y entró en la habitación lanzando un grito con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez adentro abrió los ojos…Y deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que vio fue a Clyde, ¿Cómo no verlo? La figura de su mejor amigo colgaba de una cuerda bien amarrada al cuello, con los brazos y pies caídos y la mirada vacía y perdía en el horizonte. Su piel pálida y su boca abierta, pero lo que más le aterraba a Lincoln era la expresión de Clyde. Un banquito debajo de él y la cuerda roja que apretaba su cuello destrozaron la mente del pequeño.

Tenía Clyde una expresión de horror y tristeza que rompió su corazón e hizo que Lincoln lanzará un grito de dolor potente. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Sus lágrimas salieron como si de caudales se tratasen, amargas, ácidas, quemando su piel. Él nunca había conocido a alguien que se le hubiera detenido el corazón, pero él se sentía como si eso mismo hubiera pasado con él cuando veía incrédulo al frente.

Lincoln se arrodillo y comenzó a vomitar, no por el olor de su mejor amigo, un olor a muerto que nunca creyó que llegaría a él desde un ser humano, a pútrido y repelente. No, aquello no era lo que le hacía vomitar, si no su llanto incontenible que lo hizo soltar lo poco que había desayunado y cenado entre gritos histéricos de dolor.

Él iba a disculparse…Iba a arreglar las cosas entre él y Clyde, ambos iban a jugar videojuegos, iban a hablar, iban a ser amigos. Pero era muy tarde para todo eso…Su amigo estaba colgando de una cuerda con el cuello rojo y la mirada vacía perdida en el infinito.

—NO…¡NO!…¡NO!, ¡NO!—gritaba Lincoln una y otra vez dándose golpes en la cabeza, pretendiendo que así borraría esa asquerosa imagen de su cabeza, negando esperaba cambiar algo, esperaba que su pecho no se sintiera oprimido—¡Clyde no! ¡No mi amigo! ¡Esto no puede ser real!

 _No tiene por qué serlo._

Aquello había salido de una voz extrañamente mística y familiar una voz que reconforto ligeramente el corazón de Lincoln, pero eso no solo no le gustaba, sino que le aterraba. Vio por última vez hacia Clyde por instinto, todo se había vuelto rojo excepto el cuerpo del chico. Su mirada perdida y su rostro de horror de aquel rostro que tantos años había compartido su infancia. Finalmente, Clyde mismo se puso de un color rojo y fue rodeado por los brazos de los padres de Clyde.

Inmediatamente todo se volvió blanco para Lincoln, la habitación brillaba y se oscurecía a velocidades inhumanos, no solo la habitación, probablemente toda la existencia. Pero eso a él no le importa, trato de mantener su vista en Clyde, de gritar su nombre, pero de su boca no salía ni la más mínima palabra a pesar de que él la movía con fuerza. Solo un sonido se repetía una y otra vez en ese estado de la realidad.

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

 _¡mnhñi!_

Al despertar se encontraba en su cuarto, con sus comics regados y una terrible hinchazón en los ojos a causa del constante llanto que lanzaba, además de un terrible dolor de garganta probablemente de los gritos. Estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para preguntarse por qué estaba en su habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para quitar de la mente la imagen de su mejor amigo colgado, pero esa imagen parecía borrosa y lejana a pesar de que aun podía sentir la tristeza en su corazón.

—¡Lincoln!

Se escuchó la voz colectiva de sus hermanas entrando a su habitación en estampida y tratando de calmarlo con abrazos. Al principio él no les hizo caso, no quería que se acercaran a él, pataleaba de la rabia e impotencia y ellas lo miraban aterrados, ¿Por qué Clyde? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Entre todo el mundo su mejor amigo!

—Lincoln, Linky, ¿Qué ocurre hermano?—preguntó su hermana Lynn haciendo a todos a un lado y tomándolo del rostro para limpiarle sus lágrimas, casi sacudiéndolo de golpe.

—Clyde…Esta…Esta…—dijo Lincoln respirando dificultosamente por los mocos—¡Muerto! ¡MUERTO! ¡MUERTOOO!—lanzó un gemido antes de lanzarse sobre el hombro de su hermana y descansar a llorar amargamente.

Todas sus hermanas quedaron estupefactas y sin saber qué hacer o decir, Lynn solo lo abrazo dándole un par de palmadas antes de volverlo a poner de frente con delicadeza y sin soltarlo en ningún momento, tomándolo de rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos para tratar de darle confianza.

—Lincoln no sé si sea lo correcto pero… ¿Quién es Clyde?—preguntó Lynn y todas las hermanas movieron sus cabezas asintiendo.

—¿Qué?—dijo Lincoln ya lo suficientemente confundido como para dejar de llorar por un segundo—¡Clyde! ¡Mi mejor amigo de la vida!—dijo empujando a Lynn y gritando a cuatro vientos mientras sus nueve hermanas daban un par de pasos hacia atrás, Lily aterrada se pegaba al pecho de Leni para no ver así a Lincoln.

—Ehh…No, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida siempre ha sido Monika.—dijo Leni sin darse cuenta que todas sus hermanas desaprobaron que le dijera eso a Lincoln cuando él se encontraba en tan mal estado.

—¿Moni…? ¿Qué?—se preguntó Lincoln antes de ver su habitación.

Donde siempre debería haber una foto de su mejor amigo y él juntos en un banco y sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara con los pulgares arriba se encontraba ahora la foto de él abrazando por el hombro a una chica de cabellera larga, suéter morado y un pequeño sujetador de cabello rosa con un corazoncito. Tenía pecas por todo el rostro y le hacía cuernos a Lincoln mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara.

Tomó su celular y en lugar de estar la foto de los cinco miembros del club de literatura, solo estaba él con sus tres amigas del club, pero en lugar de estar él junto a Clyde estaba pegado a…

—¿Cookie?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Gracias por su apoyo en verdad, mi saludo a los que no tienen cuenta y no pude mandarles PMs con agradecimientos, el siguiente capítulo será** _ **sufseoambgo**_ **cuanto menos.**

 **Pista: LIMON**


	3. Tu realidad

_**Lincoln's Literature Club**_

 **Capítulo 3 Tu realidad**

—¿Cookie?

Lincoln estaba confundido, lleno de dudas, perplejo, sentía náuseas y de sus ojos aun brotaban lágrimas de un recuerdo lejano, un chico afroamericano colgando de una cuerda… No, no cualquier chico afroamericano, su nombre era Clyde, Clyde McBride, su mejor amigo. Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, ese era su nombre, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordarlo? ¿Por qué sus hermanas jugaban cruelmente y le trataban de decir que todo había sido una pesadilla cuando él pudo ver claramente los ojos desorbitados y la expresión de horror y tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su mejor amigo?

Lo peor es que no consideraba aquel acto de sus hermanas malicioso, era como si genuinamente ellas lo estuvieran convenciendo que aquella tristeza era proveniente de algo que no ocurrió. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a razonar de esa manera, no quería si quiera que entrara un segundo en su mente la idea de que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Pero sus hermanas seguían ahí, formando un coro perfecto para no dejarlo poner un pie fuera de la cama exponiendo cacofonías que no estaba dispuesto a permitir fueran dadas:

—¡Basta!—gritó molesto antes de ver todos los rostros preocupados a su alrededor, definitivamente aquellas eran sus hermanas, pero a la vez sentía algo diferente en el ambiente—Déjenme solo… Por favor…

Dijo volteando abajo avergonzado, no le hubiera gustado pedir aquello a sus hermanas en cualquier otra situación, pero necesitaba organizar muy bien los pensamientos que parecían querer desvanecerse en su mente. Estaba claro que recordaba a Clyde colgado, pero ¿Recordaba realmente algo más de él? Mientras más se esforzaba en hacerlo, menos creía recordar, más parecía olvidar, pero más que olvidar parecía recordar.

La mayoría de sus hermanas parecieron que iban a objetar sobre la decisión de Lincoln, pero rápidamente entró Lori, la mayor de todas, tomando un silbato y mandando cual militar:

—Todas afuera.—dijo autoritariamente y en tono de no reproches.

Todas obedecieron sin muchos ánimos aquella petición y se alejaron de su hermano, estaban tristes porque Lincoln había llorado de una manera que ellas nunca habían visto en su familia.

—Gracias.—dijo secamente Lincoln volteando aún a las sabanas, incapaz de ver a su hermana mayor directamente a los ojos.

—Le diré a mama que te encuentras enfermo para ir a la escuela.—dijo Lori con una sonrisa triste—Quédate en cama.—dijo tratando de darle un poco de confort y saliendo casi completamente de la habitación

—No…—dijo Lincoln antes de que Lori pudiera irse—Ella no es mi amiga.

Lincoln solo pudo ver a su hermana deteniéndose en la puerta, incapaz de voltear a verlo, solo en esa parte como si fuera un fotograma congelado, hasta que lanzó un suspiro y habló sin voltear:

—Enserio quiero creerte.—dijo Lori apenas en un susurro—Pero eso es algo que nunca diría mi hermanito.

La puerta fue cerrada, sin fuerza, sin alguna emoción clara más que desgano y sutileza. Desde el otro lado pudo escuchar una multitud de voces proveniente de sus hermanas, pero el eco de las mismas le era indiferente.

Lincoln se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y esperó despertar en su habitación, pero no con ocho hermanas que lo cuestionaran, sino con sus amables… Ocho hermanas, él las había contado. Una de ellas no fue a verlo para atenderlo, y sabía perfectamente cual de todas había sido. Y sabía que si quería volver a ver a Clyde debía encontrar qué fue lo que ocasionó que desapareciera en primer lugar, y como todos sus recuerdos parecían intactos exceptuando los de su mejor amigo, estaba inclinado a pensar que debía reconstruir de la mejor manera las escenas en su mente y hacer una lista de las últimas personas que él supieran tuvieron contacto con Clyde antes de que él se colgara.

Tomó una libreta, cerró los ojos ampliamente, forzándose a recordar cosas ambiguas y que parecían no iban a llevarlo a ningún lado, buscó nombres y anotó: Darcy, Haiku, Cookie y los padres de Clyde. Pero era incapaz de recordar el nombre o apariencia de los padres de Clyde, ¿Cómo era el señor McBride? ¿Y la señora McBride? ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Color de piel? No parecía ser capaz de recordar ninguno de esos detalles y estaba seguro de que en la parte más oscura de sus recuerdos tenía presente que había hablado con por lo menos uno de ellos, pero lo más importante era:

El club de literatura, si bien él podía recordar a la perfección sus roces con Cookie, los momentos en los que él y Haiku aprendían mutuamente algo del otro y cuando pudo reconciliar a su hermana Lisa con Darcy, le era difícil siquiera imaginar la interacción que había tenido el grupo con Clyde, sabía que Haiku le agradaba Clyde, algo le decía que no se equivocaba en esa sospecha, así que la anotó y forzó su memoria aún más. Creyó recordar que antes de irse de la escuela el día pasado, Clyde había dicho que no le gustaba el club de literatura.

No había duda, fuese lo que estuviese ocurriendo, la única ligadura que le quedaba de su mejor amigo era el club de literatura, tenía que volver, por Clyde, por sus recuerdos.

Él abrió los ojos, guardo sus apuntes en su mochila, creyendo que así podría verlos cuando quisiera y se levantó de su cama. Se dirigió a la puerta más cercana de su habitación con la máxima cautela que le era permitida, pero pudo ver como varios pares de ojos se dirigieron a su persona al verlo salir, el silencio era tan tenso que él prefirió no romper el hielo. De alguna manera le parecía inconcebible que sus hermanas le estuvieran mintiendo o hubieran causado lo que estaba pasando. Ellas estaban formadas para usar el baño y poder ir a la escuela, la vida de ellas continuaba tranquilamente mientras él luchaba para que la suya no escapase entre los dedos de sus manos.

—Lisa, abre.—dijo tocando la puerta de las dos menores de la casa con fuerza.

No hubo contestación del otro lado, y él estaba a punto de volver a dar otro toque cuando fue detenido por su hermana Luna que le dijo desde el fondo del pasillo:

—Lisa salió a una conferencia importante en China.—dijo con cierto temor en su voz—¿No recuerdas?—preguntó tímida, probablemente a causarle otro ataque de llantos.

Lincoln volteó a verla y luego a la puerta de Lisa una vez más, levantó mucho la ceja y trató de agradecer, pero sintió un nudo tremendo en la garganta, así que solo asintió y regresó a su habitación, tomó una toalla y se formó como último para bañarse.

Todas sus hermanas quedaron viéndolo durante aquel momento, como si temiesen que explotase de un segundo a otro, pero él pensaba y recordaba los nombres en su cabeza de lo que debía resolver, el club de literatura era la respuesta a la muerte de Clyde.

A pesar de que sus hermanas le repitieron varias veces sobre que él debería quedarse en cama, él no escuchó a ninguna de ellas ni se dignó a responderles. Miraba hacia el piso indeciso de lo que debía creer o no.

Su mañana no cambio en lo absoluto a medida que se iba desarrollando, tomó una ducha, se vistió rápidamente tomando la primera camiseta naranja que se encontrara y el pantalón sin siquiera cerrar la bragueta, no se dio cuenta de ese detalle hasta que su mama le dijo de eso junto a que no se había peinado.

—No hay tiempo para eso.—dijo Lincoln mirando hacia la mesa de los desayunos—¿El mío es un sándwich de jamón y queso con verduras?—preguntó a su madre con seguridad.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Entonces sí es hoy.—dijo Lincoln seguro.

Había descubierto algo, el día en el que se encontraba era el mismo en el que Clyde se colgó, estaba satisfecho de ese descubrimiento, a pesar de que su madre lo mirase con clara confusión.

Lincoln fue a la escuela con el resto de sus hermanas, ignorando todo consejo de ellas. Él no estaba dispuesto a esperar, a dejar que su mente se calmase. No iba a permitir que el recuerdo de Clyde escapase de su mente.

La entrada de la escuela estaba llena de niños navegando por los pasillos antes de que sonara la campana. Lincoln lo hacía sin ninguna compañía, intentando buscar con la mirada algún cartel rosa o alguna pista del dichoso club, provar que sus integrantes aun existían y si ellas recordaban algo de los días pasados.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrarse con varios carteles pegados en la misma zona poca vistosa de un color rosa y con la foto de una Cookie sonriente invitando a todas las chicas de la escuela al club de literatura.

Al ver esos carteles no pudo evitar sonreír recordando cuando Haiku llevaba el día pasado varios carteles, demasiados como para que ella pudiese cargarlos y Lincoln se ofreció a cargar y repartir gran parte de estos… No, Lincoln sabía que él solo no hubiera podido con la carga y la burla de sus amigos, alguien más le había ayudado y él lo sabía… Clyde.

Al momento de relacionar Haiku y Clyde en su mente hubo en breve instante donde pudo recordar a un circulo de cinco niños pasándose el cuento de los otros. Recordó a la perfección al cactus Lucho y a una chica pelinegra e insegura diciéndole con molestia: "Otro Loud que me dice lo que está bien y no hacer."

Estaba seguro de quién se lo había dicho, pero así como vino con claridad se esfumo rápidamente de su memoria. Antes de que pudiera olvidar cualquier otra cosa decidió que lo mejor era hablar sobre esa chica con la única Loud a la que una gótica pudiese referirse con esa frase.

Con rapidez se dirigió al salón de tercer grado de primaria, las clases aún no habían iniciado, pero estaba casi seguro que su hermana se encontraría en el aula leyendo un libro, no se equivocó. La encontró con un libro cubriendo su rostro inexpresivo y sentada en su pupitre, al ver ella hacia la puerta de entrada habló:

—Suspiro, Lincoln ¿Qué te trae a mi sombría morada?—dijo mientras ocultaba una libreta rosada que estaba en el pupitre de al lado, probablemente de una compañera con gustos más adecuos para su edad, pero su sonrisa era sincera al verlo.

—Lucy, vengo a hablar sobre Haiku.—dijo Lincoln sin rodeos, con seriedad y causando que la sonrisa de Lucy se invirtiera.

Pudo ver como su hermana se estremeció, pero se le quedo viendo fijamente, era difícil decir si su rostro expresaba molestia o enfado. Pero estaba claro que la pronunciación de ese nombre en específico no le gustaba a Lucy.

—Aléjate de ella, prometí no decir nada y...—dijo finalmente con claro enfado antes de detenerse y lanzar un suspiro cansado mirando hacia abajo—Tiene problemas que no entenderás.

Lincoln trató de mantener la compostura ante eso, estaba ahí por respuestas y sabía que si quería volver a ver a Clyde tenía que enlazar todos los hilos que se formaban en sus recuerdos. Si no seguía esa pista a toda costa, si la dejaba para después, probablemente olvidaría todo lo de esa mañana. Era difícil mantener la calma sobre todo viendo que el tema que estaba a punto de tocar dañaba claramente a su hermana menor y sus recuerdos.

—Lucy normalmente me alejaría de todo esto por el respeto que siento hacia a ti, pero vi…—dijo antes de detenerse, quería volver a hablar sobre Clyde colgado, pero sabía que no serviría de nada frente a ella—Cosas malas sobre ella.—dijo finalmente tratando de tomar la mano de Lucy.

Lucy volvió a estremecerse y se llevó sus manos a sus brazos evitando el contacto con las de Lincoln. Parecía que quería mirar hacia el piso nuevamente, pero levantó la mirada y la sostuvo a Lincoln. A pesar de que Lincoln era más alto que Lucy y ella estuviese sentada volteando hacia arriba, sentía el peso de sus ojos detrás de esa maraña de cabellera.

—¿Qué viste exactamente?—dijo Lucy retándole y mostrando los dientes.

Lincoln sabía que algo fuerte se estaba acercando si Lucy guardaba con tanto recelo aquella información, por lo que escogió lentamente y con mucha sabiduría el orden de sus siguientes palabras:

—Está en el club de literatura.—hizo una pausa en la cual lanzó un suspiro leve—Si hablas así es porque ambos vimos lo mismo, ¿No es así?

Lucy se le quedó viendo fijamente, o al menos eso sentía Lincoln, con aire desafiante y sin mover un musculo ni mostrar una sonrisa que aliviara el momento.

—Si viste lo que yo, sabes que no podemos ayudarla.—dijo Lucy cortante y volviendo a levantar su libro para no ver a Lincoln—No eres bueno para mentir.

—Lucy… Por favor…—suplico Lincoln arrodillándose al lado del pupitre, inclinándose y juntando sus manos entre las piernas de su hermana—Necesito saber lo que está pasando… Quiero descubrir qué paso con Clyde.

Lucy se quedó en silencio mirándolo durante un par de segundos por debajo del libro, segundos que se expandieron a más de un minuto entero con Lincoln en cuclillas y Lucy juzgándolo con severidad.

—Clyde… Que nombre más curioso.—dijo Lucy mirando hacia otro punto del aula excepto a su hermano—Suena escoses.

—Es mi mejor amigo…Lo conoces…

—Conozco a Bonnie y Clyde, pero no me viene a la cabeza nadie con ese nombre.—dijo Lucy respirando larga y llanamente, dando un suspiro pesado.

—Es mi mejor amigo… Y está muerto…Muerto…—dijo tratando de no llorar, pero un par de lágrimas salieron de su rostro—Muerto…

Lucy pareció sentir pena porque comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y dejó que Lincoln se desahogara un poco en sus mayas. Un alumno entró al aula, pero al ver a Lucy y Lincoln, este último, llorando en su regazo, se asustó y cerró la puerta detrás suya.

—Es importante para ti, ¿No?—dijo ella finalmente, su hermano asintió—No romperé una promesa Lincoln.—dijo severamente e hizo una pausa—Pero, sí puedo decirte que revises su vestido.

—¿Su vestido?—se extrañó Lincoln.

—Un poco peculiar para una chica de su edad.—dijo Lucy mirando hacia la ventana con un sol radiante—Es todo lo que diré…Y fingiré que nada de esto paso si te vas.—dijo ella finalmente para lanzar un suspiro nostálgico.

Lincoln miró a su hermana, luego a la ventana, para volver la vista al rostro pálido de Lucy. Se levantó de su posición, le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento y un beso en la mejilla. Su sentimentalismo no fue respondido por Lucy, quien continuaba mirando la ventana con nostalgia y un deje de tristeza que él no pudo hacer desaparecer. Supuso que ya nada iba a sacar si continuaba y decidió irse del aula sin mucha prisa, las clases comenzarían de un momento a otro y su hermana parecía estar pensando en cosas que no debería.

Él tomó su mochila y se acercó a la puerta tratando de ver por la ventana con los ojos de su hermana, pero no había nada fuera de la escuela particularmente diferente… Parecía más bien como si Lucy no quisiera mirarlo directamente, abrió la puerta aun con ese pensamiento.

—Así comenzó ella.—dijo Lucy finalmente antes de que saliera—Decía cosas raras que nadie entendía.—afirmó son severidad—Y nombres de personas que nadie recordaba.

—¿Haiku?

—Ella buscaba respuestas a preguntas extrañas y nunca volvió a ser la misma.—dijo Lucy finalmente volteando a verlo—Dime que tu siempre serás mi hermanito.

Lincoln quería responder que sí, que nunca dejaría de amarla, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Mucho temía que ni siquiera fueran hermanos, no hasta que él cediera a la realidad en la que estaba metido. Y su silencio fue lo que hizo que Lucy lanzará el suspiro más pesado que alguna vez hubiera escuchado provenir no solo de su hermana, sino probablemente de cualquier persona.

Escuchó que detrás de la puerta los variados cuchicheos se habían vuelto voces y hasta gritos de niños discutiendo. Él sabía que ya nada iba a sacar de continuar la conversación y salió del aula de su hermana.

Lincoln vio como una marea de alumnos despreocupados, pero que le lanzaban miradas de curiosidad, entraban al salón rápidamente para alcanzar su lugar, empujándolo a él y mostrándole que mientras él seguía buscando pistas de unos recuerdos que su subconsciente parecía querer olvidar, el mundo continuaba girando. El mundo podía ser feliz cuando él se sentía tan miserable, y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Pero sus nauseas tuvieron que esperar a ser atendidas porque la campana escolar timbró y él se dirigió hacia su salón, sin hablar con nadie, los corredores estaban casi limpios, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban dentro de sus salones y los que estaban afuera solo eran los que espiaban a la llegada de los profesores para advertir a sus compañeros mientras dentro reinaba la anarquía de las clases.

Lincoln estaba frente a su salón, y sabía que cuando abriera la puerta se iba a encontrar con sus compañeros de siempre, pero eso lo hacia sentirse terriblemente mal, porque también significaba volver a verla a ella. Saco de su mochila la libreta donde había anotado los nombres y las palabras clave de lo que recordaba, abrió la página y anotó "vestido" justo al lado de Haiku antes de volver a ocultar su libreta en la mochila.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su salón. Su maestra se encontraba acomodando sus materiales en el escritorio del frente, a su vez que varios de sus compañeros voltearon a verlo. Su aspecto no debía ser el mejor, no recordaba haberse peinado en la mañana, y estaba bastante seguro de que en sus ojos aun debía haber una pista que delatara que había llorado, además de que respiraba un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Busco lugar con la mirada, pero solo encontró al fondo del salón un asiento vacío, el que siempre había ocupado. Pero temió dar otro paso porque al lado de ese asiento se encontraba Cookie saludándolo con una sonrisa tierna. Él sonrió de vuelta, aunque en realidad nunca quiso que esa sonrisa se formara en su rostro, pero le tranquilizaba ver su rostro. Era su mejor amiga después de todo… Se acercó a pasos lentos y sin mirar a otro punto que no fuera a Cookie.

—Lincoln, llegas tar…—iba a hablar la maestra hasta que lo vio cuando él iba a medio camino hacia su pupitre—¿Lincoln Loud?

El referido volteó a ver a la maestra, rompiendo su atontamiento y regresándolo a la realidad pesada. Al ver a la maestra directamente pudo entender que era más bien una duda molesta, una manera amable de decir "¿Por qué no estas sentado?" así que aceleró su andar y prácticamente arrojó su mochila antes de que la maestra se levantará y comenzará a dar las clases.

Lincoln volteó a ver a Cookie con una sonrisa que no se podía explicar en su rostro y regresándole el saludo de antes. Ella rio por ese detalle antes de voltear al frente y anotar todo cuanto la maestra había puesto en la pizarra. Lincoln al voltear al pizarrón se encontró con un montón de cosas sobre matemáticas que no estaba dispuesto a procesar.

Las clases pasaron lenta y pesadamente, pero no sentía que fuera culpa de su maestra o de Cookie que trataba de hablar con él mientras este le mentía descaradamente con picardía "Ahora no, estoy poniendo atención en la clase". Pero sabía que aquello era mentira y sintió que ella también lo sabía. Él sabía que la falta de atención era su neta culpa y sus pensamientos extraños en un chico afroamericano colgado.

Probablemente producto de que la noche pasada había tenido que leer un libro de antología de relatos de horror que Cookie le había recomendado para que ellos y Haiku pudieran discutir en la sesión del día presente, intentó terminarlo, pero por obvios motivos apenas pudo terminar dos relatos antes de caer rendido en la cama. Su mañana se sentía borrosa, pero finalmente estaba despierto y dispuesto a dejar de estar tan soñoliento.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo él se dispuso a levantarse, pero fue detenido por el brazo de su amiga.

—Hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas?—dijo después de lanzar una risotada—¿Creías que te escaparías tan fácil de mí?

—Oye, tengo derecho a tener hambre.—dijo Lincoln risueño y quedándose sentado mientras el resto de los alumnos salían del aula.

—No, no lo tienes mientras no me cuentes todo sobre los relatos que te recomendé.—dijo ella levantando la ceja y viéndolo directamente—Parecías cansado cuando llegaste, ¿No te desvelaste leyéndolos?

Lincoln vio que ya todos sus compañeros se habían ido, así que se levantó y le ofreció a Cookie la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta solo estiró la mano y esperó a que Lincoln hiciera fuerza para elevarla. Así lo hizo a la vez que contestó a su pregunta:

—Puede que me haya desvelado, pero fue tu culpa.—dijo él finalmente—¿Por qué nos encargas cosas de un día para otro?—dijo en tono de reproche—Primero el cuento y ahora leer un libro de relatos, ¿Sabes qué existe la planificación?

—¿Planificación?—dijo ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos moviendo su mano en actitud desdeñosa a esa palabra—¿Quién la necesita?

—Las personas que aprecian dormir.

—Lincoln Loud, no es la primera vez que te desvelas, ¿O te tengo que recordar tus días de LOL?—dijo ella con cierta severidad en la voz.

—Oh por favor…Es diferente…—dijo él volteando de uno a otro lado, esperando ganar la discusión de una o de otra manera, pero no había nada a su alrededor que le ayudase a ganar la discusión, y sabía que su amiga esperaba esa oportunidad.

Para su sorpresa Cookie solo lo empujó mientras reía, él la empujo a ella con menor fuerza de la que ella aplico, pero ella exageró e hizo parecer que la había lanzado lejos para que ambos rieran por eso. Continuaron su andar hasta que se hallaron con Rusty contándole algo muy interesante a su amigo Liam.

—Lincoln MacLincoln.—saludó Rusty gustosamente intercambiando un saludo secreto al referido—Cookie's and cream.—dijo intercambiando otro saludo a la chica—¿Qué dicen chicos? Conseguimos una máquina arcade con los mejores clásicos de pelea.—dijo Rusty emocionado.

—Siempre pierdes en esos juegos, ¿Por qué te emocionas?—dijo Cookie burlona y provocando que todos se rieran a costa de Rusty, quien solo volteó molesto—Ay lo siento, pero es que enserio, hasta yo te he vencido.

—¡Estaba distraído!

—Estoy seguro que dijiste "Es una chica, puedo ganarle hasta sin mirar".—agregó Lincoln cruzándose de brazos burlón—Acéptalo Rusty, tu especialidad son los juegos de carrera, no los de peleas.

—¡Jamás!—dijo molesto a la vez que Liam le daba unas palmadas de condolencia en la espalda y aguantaba las ganas de reír.

En cambio, Cookie y Lincoln chocaron cinco… Fue como si repentinamente Lincoln viera una montaña de anuncios para unirse al club de literatura se acercará a ellos, pero nadie venía. Volvió a recordar al niño afroamericano colgado en sus recuerdos y pensó que debería ver una libreta que tenía en su mochila. Todo eso mientras él retrocedía y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza porque sentía que la estaba forzando demasiado.

—¿Todo bien Loud?—preguntó Rusty al ver eso.

Lincoln se recompuso lentamente, y solo hizo señales de que no importaba.

—Me dolió la cabeza…Creo que tengo migrañas…Todo gracias a esta chica y su obsesión con la lectura que me manda a leer un libro en la madrugada.—dijo sobándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra apuntando a una Cookie que reía por verlo así.

—No.—lo contradijo Liam—Es tu culpa por no unirte al equipo de baloncesto.

Continuaron charlando brevemente hasta que todos recordaron que solo les quedaban veinte minutos para almorzar y salieron corriendo a la cafetería los cuatro con mucha prisa. Lincoln se recordaba internamente revisar una libreta suya, era como si una parte muy en el fondo de él desease ver su libreta, pero esta se encontraba en el salón y él estaba en el comedor, en la mesa de sus amigos, los perdedores.

/

Al volver al aula entre risas y desafíos, sobre todo de parte de Rusty para pedir revancha contra Lincoln y Cookie en un juego de peleas, el chico de blancos cabellos fue directamente a su asiento y continuó charlando con Cookie sobre la cronología de la línea de ventas de Ace Savvy pues trataba de convencerla de que lo acompañara a la convención de comics que daría lugar en unas semanas.

—Se escucha muy complicado…—dijo Cookie llevándose una mano a la frente—¿Cómo pueden recordar todo eso?—preguntó finalmente.

—Bueno, es la magia de los comics, son fáciles de recordar porque los momentos más importantes suelen quedar grabados en la memoria de los fans.—dijo Lincoln con simpleza.

—Como en toda obra.—le contradijo Cookie—No lo sé Lincoln, nunca he ido a una convención.

—Oh por favor, te gustará.—dijo Lincoln dándole un empujoncito en el hombro para animarla—Por favor, por favor, por favor…—dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

—Eres convincente.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos hacia arriba—Bien, iré.—dijo finalmente provocando que Lincoln levantara sus brazos para festejar—Pero no me disfrazare.—dijo ella sonriente maliciosamente.

—Pero… ¿Qué clase de Ace Savvy acompañado seré sin Jack Un Ojo?

—¿No habías ido a estas convenciones solo hasta hoy?—preguntó Cookie sin entender.

—Sí, pero…

Fueron interrumpidos porque la maestra Agnes volvió al aula y pidió silencio para continuar con las clases, Lincoln tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar la libreta de la clase correspondiente, cuando lo hizo notó que esta libreta tenía un lápiz como separador dentro de la misma.

Al abrirla pudo encontrar los nombres de las integrantes del club de literatura, también el de Lisa y Lucy sus hermanas menores, y varias palabras puestas al azar como pudieran ser "vestidos, recuerda, cuento". La escritura era suya, pero errática, y había un nombre repetido y subrayado varias veces por su propia mano, un nombre que le parecía extraño y a la vez le hacía sentir como si unas lágrimas quisieran escapársele. Clyde. Clyde colgado, Clyde desaparecido. Él había olvidado a su mejor amigo, ¿O era que la realidad en la que estaba lo

Finalmente, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos debido al dolor de los recuerdos, pero esas ligeras gotas de amargura desaparecieron casi al instante. Volteó de uno a otro lado, todos continuaban prestando atención a la maestra, por lo que aquel acto paso desapercibido y desde ese momento Lincoln nunca guardo esa libreta. Siempre checando esa página cada que tenía la más mínima oportunidad, para no olvidar.

/

Llegó la hora del día que tanto temía y anhelaba al mismo tiempo, el momento en el cual salían de las clases e iba al club de literatura, pero esta vez consiente de quien era, y no viviendo en una ilusión. Él quería saber si alguien además de él recordaba por casualidad a Clyde, y aunque estaba seguro que las chicas del club, ni siquiera por ser la única pista que pudiera relacionar con Clyde, iban a poder ayudarle.

Lo primero que hizo al recoger sus cosas fue detener a Cookie, quien ya estaba saliendo disparada a la puerta.

—Oye tortuga, no es mi culpa que tardes tanto en guardar tus cosas.—dijo ella rodando los ojos y esperándolo, jugando a que estaba de malas por eso mismo.

—No Cookie.—dijo Lincoln dejando fuera solo la libreta donde tenía sus notas—Quería preguntarte algo serio.

Cookie lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero comenzando a sonrojarse ligeramente, apenas notorio para Lincoln, y dudaba que el resto de sus compañeros rezagados en el aula se dieran cuenta de lo mismo.

—Entonces…—lo apresuró Cookie con los ojos brillantes.

Lincoln la miro de reojo solo un momento, verdaderamente ella parecía Cookie, la Cookie de su universo, sin ningún cambio aparente. Pero estaba seguro de que la Cookie de su realidad había tenido una charla con Clyde antes de que este decidiera ahorcarse, ¿Podían ser ambas la misma? ¿Si eran la misma eso significaba que ella fue la culpable? ¿O podía ser Cookie solo una víctima más del olvido de su mejor amigo?

—¿Conoces a Clyde?—preguntó Lincoln—Clyde McBride.

Al ver como Cookie levantó genuinamente una ceja en confusión supo que esa chica en su vida había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿Es alguien importante…?—preguntó Cookie confundida.

—Te estaba probando que tanto sabías del universo seiscientos doce, es obvio que Clyde McBride es la identidad secreta del lacayo del…—y la distrajo con una charla de comics mientras ambos andaban hacia el club de literatura, aunque notó que en aquella charla Cookie se encontraba mirándolo más detenidamente y menos con una sonrisa soñadora.

Iban lado a lado, sus hombros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y aun así sus manos no se tocaban. Caminaban por los pasillos interminables llenos de casilleros y puertas, algunos alumnos pasaban a su lado, pero la mayoría de estos no intercambiaban ni una mirada, ni un saludo a ambos. Cookie con los ojos llenos de ilusión y Lincoln con una sonrisa que se notaba era falsa y siempre tocando una hoja de la libreta que llevaba entre sus manos se veían contentos, aunque Lincoln solo fingiera mientras continuaba distrayendo a Cookie.

La conversación había cambiado a una donde hablaban sobre sus respectivas mascotas animosamente y Lincoln contaba como su hámster había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de un gato callejero escondiéndose en una tubería. Cookie rio por la anécdota del animalito, pero Lincoln solo se dedicaba a mirar a la chica, tenía miedo y no sabía de qué. Estaba seguro de la inocencia de Cookie, de Darcy y hasta de Haiku. Pero aun así sentía que algo había en ellas tres que podrían ayudarle a descubrir más sobre Clyde.

Entraron ambos al club de literatura y Lincoln pudo notar a una solitaria Darcy tratando de alcanzar un libro de una estantería mucho más alta que ella, para eso uso varias cajas que le permitieran subirse encima de ellas.

—¡Darcy!—gritaron Lincoln y Cookie corriendo para acercarse y evitar que se lastimara.

Lograron bajar a Darcy del montón de cajas sin que nada ocurriese, Lincoln la tomó de los pies y la estiro para evitar que ella opusiera resistencia, mientras que Cookie se limito a tomarla de los hombros cuando iba bajando. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron por aquel trabajo en equipo. Aunque la sonrisa de Lincoln era más apagada, pues en su mente seguía luchando por mantener el recuerdo de Clyde vigente.

—Darcy, eso fue peligroso.—le dijo Cookie a regañadientes a la niña—Pudiste haberte lastimado si las cajas se doblaban.

—Eso no iba a pasar.—dijo Darcy con simpleza mientras intentaba volver a montar por las cajas aun con su tono dulce—Si me cayera tu estarías ahí para salvarme, ¿No?—dijo animada—Además, traje mis muñecas, ellas me estaban vigilando.

Lincoln levantó mucho la ceja y volteó a su pupitre donde pudo ver tres muñecas de plástico, dos de un tamaño similar y otra más pequeña que parecía tener una melena incontrolable de cabello. Al lado de esas muñecas se encontraba un cepillo con varios cabellos, de las mismas supuso, de color rosado.

—Darcy, nosotros siempre te vamos a ayudar.—dijo Lincoln tratando de hacerla entrar en razón—Mientras estemos cerca…

—No creo que lo entiendas.—dijo ella llevándose su índice a la boca y negando reciamente con la cabeza, se había detenido montando solo la primera caja.

Cookie a su vez le paso el libro que estaba tratando de alcanzar. Darcy agradeció muy efusivamente, y casi como si el momento pasado no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo salió corriendo hacia su asiento junto a sus muñecas al lado de una ventana, y abrió el libro para leérselo como una cuentacuentos, aunque su habilidad de lectura era lenta.

—Perfecto.—dijo Cookie celebrando—Eso nos permitirá hablar nosotros tres sobre los relatos de terror.—comentó empujando ligeramente a Lincoln—Solos tu, yo y…—volteó de uno a otro lado—¿Dónde está Haiku?

Lincoln también había notado eso, pero aun así eso no le impidió voltear en todas las direcciones para ver si la encontraba leyendo recostada en alguna esquina, pero no se le veía por ningún sitio, ni a su mochila.

—Tal vez aún no ha llegado.—dijo Lincoln con simpleza, aunque pensó que esa era su oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Darcy—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

Cookie volteó a verlo levantando mucho una ceja, luego sonrió sinceramente mientras negaba sutilmente, una sonrisa que casi lo hizo perderse nuevamente en esa falsa realidad.

—Excelente idea Lincoln, cuida a Darcy.

Cookie abandonó el salón tarareando una dulce canción que Lincoln no logró entender a la distancia, pero que se le hizo conocida. Después de que la viera perderse en el pasillo Lincoln cerró la puerta con ligereza y se acercó hacia Darcy, la chica continuaba leyendo con una sonrisa de par en par a las muñecas y al ver acercarse a Lincoln no pudo ocultar su sonrisa sincera y dulce.

—¡Lincoln!—dijo ella feliz mientras movía ansiosamente su mano—¿Quieres unírtenos? Estaba contándoles una fabula.—dijo feliz Darcy abrazando dos de sus muñecas—Ella es Kat.—dijo pasándole una muñeca con un cabello largo de color azul y una chaqueta en miniatura roja—Y esta es Mollie.—dijo mostrando una muñeca de cabello corto, castaño y chaqueta de cuero encima de una blusa rosa.

—Oh son muy lindas.—dijo Lincoln tratando de sonreír, pero no lo hacía, esas muñecas se le hacían extrañamente familiares, sobre todo sus nombres—¿Qué me dices de…?

Intentó señalar a la más pequeña, que debía tener una blusa verde, pero inmediatamente Darcy la ocultó detrás suya, y no dejo que Lincoln la viera con recelo.

—Es mi muñeca favorita, y aun no está bien arreglada.—dijo Darcy con simpleza.

Lincoln tomó asiento en el pupitre continuo y pudo ver como Darcy lo miraba siempre sonriendo, él tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella y no quería desaprovecharla, aunque quería iniciar primero con algo con que ella se sintiera cómoda.

—Y Darcy, ¿Lisa charló contigo?

Darcy volteó al frente inexpresiva, como si estuviera recordando algo importante, antes de sonreír ampliamente. Aunque tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo antes de voltear a ver a Lincoln.

—¿Tú fuiste el que habló con Lisa para que ella volviera a hablarme?—preguntó Darcy ansiosa—¡Por supuesto que fuiste tú! Ella hasta aceptó que le leyera mi cuento para el club.—dijo aunque pronuncio mal "supuesto"—¡Gracias Lincoln!

Quiso darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, pues recordó que aun ocultaba detrás suya con su mano a la muñeca que no quería que Lincoln viera. Así que se limitó a sonreír.

—Ni lo menciones, conozco a Lisa.—dijo Lincoln con falsa modestia y sonriendo sabía que la tenía justo donde él quería—Darcy, ¿Podrías responder una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo ya que estamos?—le dijo ella contenta—Tomo a Mollie, dice que le agradabas.—dijo ella entre risas inocentonas y bobas—Me gustaría que tomaran el té, pero no traje ninguna tetera.—dijo ella mirando a su mochila y negando.

Lincoln tomó de buena gana la muñeca solo para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Darcy y pudiera sacar la información.

—¿De casualidad no recuerdas a Clyde?—preguntó mientras tomaba la muñeca—El otro chico del club.—añadió para que ver si eso le ayudaba.

—¿Otro chico?—preguntó Darcy con autentica incredulidad—Pero Lincoln, tu eres el único chico del club.—dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Lincoln suspiró decepcionado, sabía que aquello era una causa perdida, que Darcy realmente tampoco sabía nada sobre Clyde. Y eso le aterraba, si ninguna de las chicas del club sabía nada de Clyde, entonces él no podía imaginar una manera de ligar a su amigo con nada. Lo perdería para siempre sus recuerdos y eventualmente quedaría en esa terrible realidad sin Clyde.

Darcy mientras tanto tomó a su muñeca de cabellos azulados y movió su mano para fingir que esta era una taza y que la muñeca estaba bebiendo té. Por su parte Lincoln imitó lo mismo con la muñeca que tenía, solo que con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué sucede Lincoln?—preguntó Darcy genuinamente preocupada por él.

Lincoln no quería decirle la verdad a Darcy, puesto que sabía que era inútil tratar de explicarle todo si ella verdaderamente no conocía a Clyde. Pero lanzó un suspiro y decidió volver a tocar el tema de Lisa solo para enterarse correctamente como había terminado todo.

—Pienso en Lisa.—dijo finalmente—Ella a veces suele centrarse tanto en la ciencia, que olvida a los que la rodean…—dijo con cierto deje de amargura ante ese recuerdo de su hermana—¿Qué pensó de tu cuento?

Pero notó que Darcy no respondió esa pregunta, sino que se quedó peinando el cabello de su muñeca Kat, estirándolo fuertemente, con un frenesí que parecía querer arrancarle el cuero cabellar al pobre objeto de plástico.

—Sí, Lisa a veces puede ser muy mala y babosa.—dijo Darcy tristemente—Pero, ya no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos.—dijo finalmente con una risilla que a Lincoln le pareció maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso Lincoln no pudo hacer menos que levantar mucho su ceja y mirar de reojo de nuevo a Darcy. La niña estaba sentada en el pupitre de al junto, y era la única presencia aparte de él mismo en la habitación.

—¿A qué te refieres con que ya no deberíamos preocuparnos de eso?—preguntó Lincoln incrédulo al inicio del crédito de sus propias palabras—¿Lisa te prometió que se fijaría más en ti o te dijo algo malo de cuento?

Temió que Lisa hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad del cuento de Darcy, aunque aquello hubiera tenido sentido el porqué de la fragilidad de la niña el día pasado.

—No.—dijo Darcy con simpleza—Lisa no quiso escuchar después de la parte del lobo baboso...—dijo volteando al frente.

Lincoln volteó al frente también, la pizarra se encontraba vacía, la pequeña estaba mirando hacia la nada, o hacia algo que él era incapaz de ver. Sus pelos se pusieron de punta sin saber exactamente porqué. Sabía que Darcy tenía un conocimiento que él desconocía… Y solo pudo pensar en su hermanita Lisa.

—Darcy, ¿De qué hablaron ayer exactamente?

—Pudimos volver a ser amigas.—dijo Darcy lanzando al final una risotada—Pero Lisa no aprende que Apolo nunca será mejor que Zeus.—dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras Apolo salta alto, Zeus solo tiene que mover su pie y estirarlo para superar su salto…—dijo ella sin dejar de voltear al frente.

Lincoln sabía que ocurriera lo que estuviese ocurriendo no le iba a gustar la dirección que todo terminaría, aquel momento era crítico para lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Conoces a Clyde McBride?

Solo entonces Darcy volteó a verlo. La niña seguía sonriendo, y tenía la vista fija en él, aunque su mirada parecía perdida y que lo atravesaba con un aura pusilánime y fría.

—No.—dijo con sinceridad—Pero seguramente Lisa sí, ella era demasiado lista…—dijo aun sonriendo.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lincoln se levantó de golpe del pupitre, tirando el asiento y la paleta en el proceso, además de la muñeca que Darcy le había prestado. Se aferraba a su libreta donde estaban escritos los nombres de lo que recordaba y había dejado que su mochila se desparramara contra el suelo.

—¿Dónde está Lisa?—dijo con tono autoritario.

Pero Darcy ni siquiera inmuto su sonrisa, solo cerró los ojos con paciencia y miró hacia una de las ventanas del aula.

—Ella hizo que todas sonrieran, pero no pudo hacerlo con Lisa.—dijo decepcionada—Es demasiado lista para sonreír… ¡Para tener amigas!

Lanzó un grito tan agudo que rompió los cristales de toda el aula e hizo que Lincoln se llevara sus manos a los oídos que sentía a punto de reventar, apenas y pudo esquivar los cristales estando en esa posición. Al caer los pedacitos sobre Darcy y sus muñecas esta comenzó a ganarse distintos raspones que dañaban su piel al grado de dejar heridas claras y graves.

—¡DARCY, DIOS MÍO!—gritó Lincoln al ver a la pequeña con esas heridas, sentada en su pupitre, sonriendo, aunque parte de su mejilla estuviera sangrando.

Pero la niña solo veía sus manos sin importarle mucho, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa desfigurada por la sangre que comenzaba a chorrear haciendo que algunos de sus dientes se tintaran de carmesí. Lincoln intentó acercarse a ella frenéticamente, pero solo logró tropezar. Puso sus manos de frente en la caída y sintió como varios cristales se encajaban en la palma de sus manos a la vez que un dolor descomunal lo invadía y le tocó el turno a él de comenzar a llorar. El dolor era agudo y terrible, y eso que no parecía que ningún cristal se hubiese clavado en su piel. Darcy negó y movió su mano para sacar la muñeca que había ocultado de Lincoln a la vez que se levantaba en el pupitre y se ponía de pie encima de este.

La muñeca en cuestión era una pequeña, que apenas y era mayor a la mano de la niña de cuatro años, vestía un sueter verde, un cabello castaño corto y desacomodado, además de que llevaba unos lentes en minituara. Lincoln no tenía que ser un genio para deducir quién era esa muñeca, y sintió un miedo descomunal salir de su interior. Darcy sonreía ampliamente mientras la sujetaba y veía a Lincoln llorar en el suelo.

—¡¿Ves lo que ella provoca?!—dijo Darcy—¡Provoca que lloremos! ¡Daña a las personas!—dijo la niña enloquecida y lanzando carcajadas desquiciadas que hicieron que el chico retrocediera—¡Me daño a mi!—dijo finalmente con un rostro de ira que parecía fragmentado debido a la sangre que continuaba derramándose de su rostro.

—¡Darcy por favor!—gritó Lincoln asustado, sin apartar ningún momento la vista de la muñeca de su hermana.

—¡¿No es así Lisa?! ¡Te encanta lastimarnos!—le gritó a la muñeca—¡Veamos si sigues siendo tan lista!—gritó a la vez que estiraba la cabeza de la muñeca y sus ojos se teñían de rojo, no por la sangre, sino por una ira endemoniada.

Lincoln intentó correr, intentó detenerla, pero apenas dio el primer paso, con una fuerza descomunal la pequeña Darcy arrancó la cabeza de la muñeca Lisa.

Fue como si el corazón de Lincoln diera un brinco y vio como la muñeca comenzaba a expulsar sangre, sangre verdadera, de las heridas y comenzaba a cubrir en su totalidad el rostro de Darcy, al acabarse esa sangre arrojó las dos mitades al suelo. La niña entonces lanzaba carcajadas estridentes y lejanas, que parecían más un quejido demoniaco, un monstruo encarcelado en un pequeño cuerpo que volteó a ver hacia Lincoln con la misma sonrisa demoniaca y los mismos ojos rojos que tenía cuando le arranco la cabeza a su hermana.

Lincoln sintió como el miedo recorría en sus venas, estaba paralizado de los horrores que se presentaban frente a sus ojos. Vio impotente como la niña daba un paso hacia él y calló del pupitre estrepitosamente, cayendo su cabeza antes que el resto de su cuerpo, y sin que ella intentase siquiera frenarse. Al caer de cabeza su cuello se dobló en un ángulo doloroso e imposible de la caída y el cuerpo de Darcy quedó tendido.

Lincoln estaba confundido, horrorizado, lleno de sangre que no sabía si era suya, de su hermana Lisa o de Darcy. Dio un par de pasos hacia de espaldas con mucho temor, nunca apartando la vista del cuerpo de Darcy y se tropezó con la muñeca Mollie que antes había caído. Él se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sobarse esa parte. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que estaba sentado en un chorro de sangre e intestinos y órganos internos que se desparramaban junto al cuerpo de una muñeca partido en dos por su propio pie.

Pero eso no fue lo que le alarmo. No, aquello él podía superarlo, levantarse, salir corriendo. Lo que verdaderamente lo enloqueció fue ver como el cuerpo que se suponía debía estar inerte de la pequeña Darcy se movía en cuatro patas, con la cabeza aun desacomodada, casi recordando al porte de una cucaracha y acercándose a la otra muñeca que tenía la chica, la de pelo azul.

Aquella vez Lincoln ni se tomó la molestia de acercarse, sino que directamente se movió frenéticamente hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra un pupitre y forzándolo a levantarse. Al hacerlo pudo escuchar como a su espalda se escuchaba el crujir de unos huesos y como un líquido, seguramente rojo, era derramado en un rostro que asemejaba el ruido de beber.

— _ **¡**_ _ **ALTO! Liiiiincooooooooln…**_

Escuchó la voz proveniente de la dulce e inocente Darcy a su espalda, pero él se negaba a voltear a ver nuevamente atrás, tenía su libreta en mano, y estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Clyde, y ahora también a salvar a Darcy de lo que le había pasado, porque aquella cosa no era Darcy, no podía serlo. ¡No debía ser Darcy!

— _ **¿qUiereS**_ j̼̼͍ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _**cnmiho¡?!**_ —escuchó la voz de la pequeña a su espalda.

No pudo evitar, volteó a su espalda, encontrándose con el cadáver de Darcy andando con el cuello torcido, en cuatro patas y una sonrisa de par en su rostro, estaba disfrutando, lo sabía, aquella era su verdadera forma y estaba disfrutando no tener que contenerse. No pudo entonces sentir nada menos que pena por ella. Vio con nostalgia, tratando de imaginarse a la dulce e inocente Darcy, pero todo lo que podía ver era a una asesina, a un monstruo deformado por el club de literatura.

Había tenido una nueva pista, ahora sabía que el club era el culpable.

—Te salvare…—dijo Lincoln negando mientras la cucaracha se arrastraba hacia él—A ti, a Cookie, a Clyde y a Haiku…—dijo él decidido—Y a todos a quienes dañaron.—dijo finalmente dando media vuelta, atrás suya tenía la puerta.

— _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tUno p-p-puEddesdes**_ _ **ṡ̙̖̗̿̎̔͊̂́͠͝á̞͔̣͖̫̯̿͛ͮ̽ͨ͢l̏͗ͫͪ̽ͩ̇ͯ҉̶̞̬ṿ̶͉͍̭̖̟̍̑̀̚a̧̜̟̙͖̼͚̮ͣ͆̊͗̿̄̊ͯ̈͘r̶͓̩̼̟̋̋̈́̕̕l̵̮͙̫ͥ̔̆͆a̵̜͖͔̣͍̯̖͉̱ͦ̊͗͡.**_ dijo la voz a su espalda.

—¿Qué?—dijo Lincoln sin entender apenas las palabras, lo que escuchaba era lo que podía deducir entre gemidos frenéticos y desesperadors.

— _ **Mee̴̢͚̯̯̬͖̻̣̋̓̐̽ͬ́̚n͎̠̎͂̾̾͂ͦǫ͓͚̓͑̒ͣ͠j̟͓̗̖͉̰̟̐̄ë͔́̊ͦ̂̄̂̒ͫͮ tanʇ‾tiuo con ǝllɐ, popopopopr wi cuencunto que llllllllllle dedededeije lo que bnǝɹíɐ ẹ̖̺̟̘̼̩̾͑̌͂̑͝ͅs̍҉͇̙͚͕̘̝͎͉̕c̶̩̩͇̱̝ͨ̄̑̽ü͉̱̱̆̀c̸̓ͪ͌́͐̉҉̺̳̰͕͚̜̬h͉̪̙͙͇̙̞̙͍̽aͩ̃̽ͮ̚͏͓̩̥r̴͔̪̻͙͌͌̓̉̾̎.—**_ dijo finalmente la voz.

—¿Tu cuento? ¿Te enojaste? ¡Haiku!—dijo Lincoln entendiendo a duras penas lo que decía—¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!—gritó enfurecido.

— _ **¿qUiereS**_ j̼̼͍ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _**ɔuɯıɥo¡?!T-t-Tu ɟnısʇǝ el qUE zoqui**_ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _ **ɔuWıɥo.**_

—¡¿Qué hiciste con Haiku?!

— _ **¿qUiereS**_ _ **j̼̼͍**_ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _ **ɔuɯıɥo¡?!**_ _ **¿qUiereS**_ _ **j̼̼͍**_ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _ **ɔuɯıɥo¡?!**_ _ **¿qUiereS**_ _ **j̼̼͍**_ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ**_ _ **ɔuɯıɥo¡?!**_

Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras oía como se movía detrás suya, aun así él era incapaz de transpasar la puerta. Sentía con el deber moral de al menos saber qué había pasado con Haiku.

—¿Qué le dijsite a Haiku?

— _ **¡nO ʌnlʌoǝɹɐ a**_ _ **j̳̤͎̯̠ͣ͡ȗ̷̠̲̠̱͎̌͜͠g̱̯͐͋̀̔̇͗̚ḁ̶̭̩̓̓͋̇͌́͋r̸̵̮̮̣̩̲̝͎̭͇̽̅ͪ noc aNddd-ie!**_

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso e hizo que Lincoln abriera la puerta del aula y saliera sin siquiera atreverse a voltear a ver lo que estaba abandonando. Escuchó como una **bEstia** intentó atacarlo por su espalda, pero una vez cerró la puerta todo pareció estar tranquilo nuevamente. El pasillo silencioso, vacío, pulcro y él temblaba, sudaba y respiraba dificultosamente. Sentía un empujón de adrenalina que le hacía permanecer activo a pesar de que le hubiera gustado desplomarse ya que sentía un dolor tremendo de cabeza y lloraba a montones con el simple recuerdo de la niña y las acciones que había tomado, era un llanto amargo pero no tan pesado como el que tuvo con Clyde, no, creyó que después de lo que había visto apenas pudiera él tener empatía hacia nada ni nadie.

Seguía sosteniendo su libreta con mano temblorosa, mientras trataba de olvidar con fuerza lo que había visto, no había visto eso, Darcy no se había convertido en esa cosa. Abrió la libreta y tachó el nombre de Darcy mientras abajo anotaba monstruo. Vio con una tristeza por parte de su propio puño escrito el nombre de su hermana Lisa y sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. Si aquella muñeca era la verdadera Lisa…

No, Lisa se encontraba cerrando tratos con una farmacéutica asiática… Sintió un miedo tremendo recorriendo su espalda. Tomó su teléfono celular e intentó hacer una llamada, pero no hubo tono de marcado, ni de señal cortada, no hubo sonido alguno en general.

Lincoln lanzó con furia su celular al piso y lo vio destrozarse sin menor remordimiento, no sabía qué pensar, ¿Había presenciado el asesinato de su hermana el día después de haber visto como su mejor amigo colgaba de una cuerda? ¿Estaba siquiera cuerdo? ¿Qué era lo que significaba todo lo que le ocurría?

En la libreta tenía aun los tres nombres del club de literatura, y pensar en esas chicas le aterraba, si Darcy había sido ese monstruo encerrado en las pieles de oveja, no se imaginaba lo que podían ser el resto de las chicas. ¿En qué se había metido?

—Haiku.—dijo finalmente recordando las palabras de Darcy al ver su nombre, en la libreta Haiku estaba conectado con el de Clyde, así que sabía que algo debía de significar.

Y comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna por los distintos pasillos, ¿A dónde iría de todas maneras? ¿En quién podía confiar lo suficiente como para encomendar su búsqueda? Cookie mismamente llevaba ya tiempo sin aparecer y eso que había iniciado su búsqueda desde antes que él.

Nadie en la escuela parecía ver que él estaba completamente machado de sangre, y aunque no se estaba concentrando en varios alumnos al inicio, pudo darse cuenta que se topó cuatro veces, en distintos pasillos con el mismo chico de camiseta verde. Volteó de uno a otro lado e intentó detenerlo, pero al hacerlo su mano atravesó el cuerpo del niño de camiseta verde sin que el contrario se inmutara.

El chico decidió ignorar aquello y continuar su camino sin rumbo, pensando solo en Haiku, ella estaba conectada a Clyde, salvarlos a todos. Era su único objetivo, lo único que él quería.

Era la quinta vez que se topó al chico de la camiseta verde que no conocía de nada cuando una puerta a su derecha fue abierta, la del baño de chicas. Decidido a no volver a pasar al lado de ese niño entró al tocador de chicas y cerró la puerta detrás suya.

Una vez cerró la puerta pudo escuchar varios sollozos proviniendo del último retrete. Lincoln reconoció la voz al instante y se acercó a la chica feliz de escuchar su voz.

—¡Haiku!—gritó Lincoln frente a la puerta del baño intentándola abrir, fracaso, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

—Vete…—dijo la gótica al instante.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Darcy es… ¡—intentó gritar Lincoln.

—¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué más? ¿Eh?—dijo Haiku duramente—¿Ha desaparecido alguien importante para ti? ¿Crees que todo está relacionado con el club de literatura aunque no tienes idea de cómo?—dijo cruel y vilmente.

—¿Cómo…?

La puerta fue abierta, y pudo ver a una chica pálida, más pálida que lo de costumbre y con ojeras en los ojos salir del baño. Su vestido negro tenía machas y tintes marrones por todos lados, su cabello estaba revuelto y varios pelos se escapaban de su melena, al igual que ganaba un tic nervioso en el ojo.

La chica que hasta ayer parecía en perfecto estado se había transformado en una que parecía pender entre la vida y la muerte. En el retrete que ella tenía detrás se podían notar diversas cuchillas y manchas marrones incluso peores que las del vestido. Hubiera continuado observando aquello de no ser porque Haiku le sostenía una mirada severa y profunda que él era incapaz de describir como amigable, pero tampoco calificaba como una asesina.

—¿Cómo lo sé?—dijo finalmente ella.

—¿Qué te pa…?—intentó señalar las cuchillas y navajas.

—Creo que lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo es el menor de tus problemas.—dijo Haiku—Aunque es cierto que por eso mismo nos metí a ambos en esto.—dijo dando una risotada sarcástica al final de la afirmación y dejándose caer en la taza—Soy basura…

Lincoln se acercó para intentar ayudar a la chica, pero esta hizo movimientos bruscos y lo alejó rápidamente de su proximidad.

—No te acerques a mí, ya puedo sentirla…—dijo ella negando lentamente—Ella tarde o temprano se apoderará totalmente de mí y si se va apoderar de mí, prefiero que sea sobre mi cadáver…—aclaró.

—¿Ella?

—Tu y yo sabemos de quién estoy hablando.—dijo finalmente Haiku—Intente detenerla, y falle.—dijo con amargura—No creo que haya forma de hacerla parar una vez quiere algo.

—¿Quién?

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en nada más que levantar mucho una ceja molesta, Lincoln de hecho lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, decirlo era sentenciar completamente a su mejor amiga en esa realidad, y una gran amiga en su realidad original. Pero no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo, el club no era la causa de todas las desgracias, era Cookie. Ella era el verdadero epicentro de todas las atrocidades que había presenciado. Esa dulce e inocente niña de suéter morado era una especie de ente que escapaba fuera de su compresión y que tenía un claro control sobre la realidad. Cuando Haiku notó la cara de tristeza de Lincoln ella continuó:

—Parece que te tiene contra las cuerdas a ti también.—dijo Haiku riendo—Esa maldita…—dijo intentando levantar su puño, pero notó rápidamente que ella era incapaz de eso—¿Y a ti por qué?—dijo finalmente.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Por qué te atrajo a ti?—preguntó Haiku de mala gana—Ella solo engancha ingenuos o gente necesitada.

—¿Cómo?

La chica lanzó un suspiro largo y tedioso, cansada probablemente de explicar aquello como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para entender.

—Ella me atrapó a mí con su amistad porque me cortaba con navajas, de alguna manera u otra llegó a sus oídos y me selecciono, al igual que me obligo a atraerte contándote a ti y a Clyde del club.—dijo Haiku dolida—Me atrajo al principio con amistad y engaños tranquilizantes, hasta que…—se detuvo la chica, claramente había tragado fuerte—Hasta que comencé a notar que gente que yo creía recordar ya no existían… Probablemente amigos… Me es difícil recordarlo… Pero estoy segura que era la gente a la que podía considerar cercana a mí, y mi mejor amiga Lucy no fue quién para recordar a todo nuestro grupo original… Sí, tu hermana se salvó de ella porque dejo de hablar conmigo después de que le conté sobre mis cortes.

Lincoln se sintió terrible mientras esa información le era dada por una moribunda rabiosa, recordó a Clyde, las amigas de Cookie, y trató de recordar más en el pasado, pero estaba seguro que todos los que existían en la escuela siempre estuvieron en ella, aunque, ¿Qué tan seguro podía estar de esa afirmación si cualquiera de sus compañeros podían ser borrados de la existencia sin que nadie lo recordase? ¿Podía él mismo haber olvidado a tantos compañeros y Haiku haber pasado el mismo infierno que él?

—¿Recuerdas a Clyde?—preguntó Lincoln.

—¿El chico negro?—dijo ella triste—Él fue amable conmigo… Tiene sentido que lo eliminara…Dos por uno.

Sin previo aviso, y probablemente lastimando sus heridas en el proceso, Lincoln se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo a Haiku entre llantos mientras soltaba un gran peso de encima. Sentía como si una gran alegría lo invadiera y era incapaz de esconderla. Alguien verdaderamente recordaba a Clyde, al estar ella acostumbrada a lo que fuera que usara Cookie para cambiar la realidad pudo recordar a su mejor amigo.

Clyde era real.

Ahora podía afirmarlo, aunque apenas y pudiese recordar si quiera sus vestimentas o su voz. Aun si tuviera que aferrar el recuerdo de su amigo colgado en lo más recóndito de su mente, podía hacer esa afirmación.

Una vez terminó el abrazó vio de frente a Haiku y esta se encontraba adolorida, sobre todo del brazo derecho. Lincoln con delicadeza subió su manga y notó una mano consumida casi en su totalidad por sangre y múltiples heridas y cicatrices que aterrorizaban al chico la cantidad de veces que Haiku había tomado la molestia de cortarse para su edad.

El otro brazo en cambio apenas y tenía heridas, era el brazo derecho el que más se lastimaba y Lincoln recordó haberla visto a ella apretarse ese brazo y se sintió torpe e inútil. Le hubiera gustado aliviar el dolor de Haiku, pero sabía en el fondo que nunca conseguiría aquello, no por lo menos en esa situación precaria en la que estaba.

—Te salvare.—dijo finalmente—Los salvaré a todos.

Haiku intentó no forzar una risa mientras volteaba hacia arriba, realmente estaba la chica luchando para mantenerse consiente y concentrarse en Lincoln era lo único que parecía le ayudaba.

—Darcy era insegura…—dijo ella ignorando a Lincoln.

—¿Qué?

—Así la atrajo a ella.—le dijo Haiku sin perder el tiempo—¿Sabes por qué Darcy se hizo amiga de tu hermana Lisa en primer lugar?

Lincoln negó, era incapaz de entender como Lisa había conseguido una amiga, aun si todo termino en aquella situación, no pudo negar que de buenas a primeras eso le había emocionado.

—No lo sé…

—Porque no podía conseguir una amiga antes de Lisa, siempre fastidiaba a todos con su obsesión de estar pegada a alguien.—dijo Haiku segura—Cookie vio eso en ella y lo aprovechó para que Darcy se acercara a ella…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Lincoln comenzando a alejarse un poco, pero incapaz de voltear de ver el brazo herido y del que continuaba emanando sangre.

—Darcy me lo dijo antes de ceder al control total…

—¡¿Darcy también peleó contra ella?!—gritó Lincoln fuera de si—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, cayo mucho más fácil que yo…—dijo finalmente Haiku—Le pude resistir un tiempo, pero hoy creo que ya no podré…

Lincoln asintió y comenzó a alejarse ligeramente del váter, esperando algún otro comentario de Haiku, pero la chica parecía estar a punto de caer rendida. Sabía que no le quedaría mucho a Haiku por la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Cómo la detengo?—preguntó Lincoln.

—Si lo supiera… No estaría aquí… Genio…—dijo ella entre pausas para respirar, se notaba especialmente cansada.

Lincoln quería ayudar, pero no se movía. Sabía que si la ayudaba a ella le esperaría el mismo destino que a Darcy, y no quería ver a nadie nuevamente en esa posición.

—Las salvaré…—repitió.

—No dudo… que lo intentes…—dijo Haiku lo último demasiado críticamente—Eres un buen chico Lincoln Loud…Lamento haberte atraído a ella…

—Yo te perdono.—dijo finalmente Lincoln.

Haiku abrió la boca e intentó decir algo más, pero finalmente sus brazos cayeron inertes mientras la sangre seguía manando del brazo en charcos que se formaban en el piso, cada vez con menos fuerza y en intervalos más distanciados, hasta que ya no cayeron más que gotas.

Había muerto.

Lincoln miró a la caída, parecía tan tranquila y apacible sin respirar, como si un gran peso hubiera caído de su cuerpo. La boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, sus manos colgaban de los lados y se hundía sin oponer resistencia alguna en las aguas del excusado. El piso estaba lleno de la sangre de la niña y él quiso tomar los artefactos de la parte trasera, pero decidió que aquello no le correspondía. Habían sido de Haiku y ya mucho sacaría si salía vivo de todo ese embrollo.

Él entonces comenzó a llorar, no tan amargo como las otras veces, de hecho, apenas y podía sentir perna por la chica. Sentía que en cualquier momento él podía terminar como ella, y aunque las acciones de Cookie no habían sido lo que había iniciado el comportamiento en Haiku, sí que fueron el detonante a que ella fuera más lejos.

Dio media vuelta con su objetivo claro, Clyde era real y había sido asesinado junto a su hermana Lisa, sus amigas Haiku y Darcy, todo por Cookie, no tenía duda alguna ahora, su memoria estaba clara como el agua y su determinación encendida como los fuegos del averno.

Lincoln abrió la puerta del baño y encontró el club de literatura frente suya intacto como si nada de lo que vio con Darcy hubiera pasado, cuando intentó dar media vuelta la puerta se cerró y al intentar abrirla supo que esta se encontraba bloqueada desde el otro lado. Recargó su rostro en la puerta decepcionado. Había llegado a un camino sin retorno, sus respuestas iban a ser respondidas o iba a morir en el proceso. Soltó su libreta, sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera Cookie, él no iba a olvidar nada.

—Vaya, al fin llegaste Lincoln.

La voz provino desde su espalda. Dio media vuelta con tranquilidad, respiraba entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos para no verla a los ojos, pensaba que tal vez así podría lograr algo.

—Jaja que lindo.—escuchó la voz de Cookie—Tranquilo, no te haré nada.—dijo ella con un tono sincero.

A pesar de saber que era una mentira Lincoln no pudo hacer menos que abrir los ojos para inmediatamente querer volverlos a cerrar. Sintió una terrible repulsión y ganas de echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

El club ya no era un aula iluminada por los cristales y llenas de pupitres que acomodaban o desacomodaban, sino que solo había dos sillas una colocada en frente de la otra, el escritorio que las separaba a mitad de la habitación y una vela en el centro del mismo. Pero aquello no había sido lo extraño, no, aquello hubiera tenido más sentido que la serie de eventos por las que había pasado en aquel día. Lo que verdaderamente le causo pavor fue que la decoración del club, la cual antes eran libros de distinta índole y posters infantiles había sido removida en su totalidad y cambiada por posters rosados de una sonriente Cookie y tres puntos de interés principales.

El primer punto de interés se encontraba en la esquina contraria a Lincoln y lejos de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Era un retrete arrancado del suelo donde debía estar sujeto y colocado. Encima del mismo una chica de cabellera negra y ojos cerrados estaba recostada con tranquilidad, dejando de lado que su brazo estaba abierto y goteaba de vez en cuando sangre.

Por su parte, el segundo punto de interés, en la esquina contraria e iluminado por la luz era el cadáver irreconocible de un infante, el cual no debía pasar de los cuatro o cinco años y que tenía el cuello torcido en un ángulo que permitía ver el hueso roto. A pesar del terrible dolor que podría parecer una muerte de ese calibre una gran y amplia sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de ese terrible cuerpo. Los ojos seguían abiertos y estos se encontraban odiando a la nada.

Por último y lo que le hizo casi desmayarse, en el centro de la habitación, tan alumbrado que su propia presencia hacia que la luz tuviera que tomar otros caminos, colgando desde el techo de la habitación se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un chico afroamericano. Sus ojos abiertos miraban hacia el frente, casi como si esperaran ver en la dirección misma donde estaba Lincoln una especie de salvación, algo que lo ayudase a curar sus expresiones faciales llenas de terror y tristeza. Pero aquel rostro solo expresaba lo que Clyde había pasado antes de que su corazón dejase de latir.

Justo a la sombra que dejaba el cuerpo de Clyde y con una sonrisa singular, casi se podría decir que tranquila, se encontraba una chica castaña de sueter morado y unas pecas que Lincoln le parecieron sumamente parecidas a las suyas propias en retrospectiva. Ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda a los ventanales e invitaba con la mano a Lincoln a tomar asiento justo enfrente suya.

Hubo un suspiro momentáneo por parte de Lincoln antes de dar pasos inseguros y midiendo el terreno hasta llegar al asiento. Tomó con cierta delicadeza las maderas de la silla, esperando encontrar púas venenosas o calaveras en estas, pero no, era una simple silla común y corriente.

Tomó asiento, estando cara a cara con una sonriente Cookie que a su derecha tenía el cadáver de Haiku, a su izquierda el de Darcy y justo a su espalda se encontraba colgando Clyde. Lincoln pensó que aquellas terribles visiones terminarían ahí, pero una vez en la mesa pudo ver que en la misma mesa había tres muñecas. Una de cabellos azules que parecía haber sufrido una mordida de un animal salvaje, otra de chaqueta de cuero partida a la mitad y con sus órganos internos en miniatura dispersados por la mesa y la última, que hizo que su corazón se encogiera, era su hermana Lisa, la pequeña Lisa que él tanto amaba, convertida en muñeca y con la cabeza arrancada. Las primeras dos muñecas sonreían, mientras que Lisa se mostraba triste.

—Creo que no estoy olvidando nada en tu caso.—dijo Cookie haciendo memoria—Sí, no recuerdas a Gary Harrison, ¿Verdad?

—¿Quién?

—No, no, no, ese chico solo lo recordaba Haiku entonces.—dijo Cookie negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

El niño sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, se sentía terrible y aterrado, indefenso ante algo que él era incapaz de comprender.

—Tu…—dijo Lincoln en un patético intento de parecer tener más valor del que en realidad sentía.

—Yo.—contestó burlonamente Cookie girando ligeramente la cabeza como para verle todos los ángulos.

Lincoln negó en repetidas ocasiones y antes de derrumbarse continuó:

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no quería cometer el mismo error que con Darcy y Haiku cuando las consumí, salieron defectuosas y no me fueron útiles.—dijo finalmente con cierto deje de nostalgia.

—¿Por qué yo?

Hubo una risa que para cualquiera que estuviera fuera sería una risa común de una chica cualquiera. Dulce e inocente, pero que para Lincoln, rodeado de cadáveres era la cosa más escalofriante que pudiera pasarle en ese instante.

—¿Sabes?—dijo con deje juguetón—Eres divertido, contestaré tres de tus preguntas, sin secretos.—dijo guiñando un ojo—Solo tienes que prometer que cuando acabe me llevaras a lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Estás seguro que quieres gastar tu primera pregunta?—respondió ella con un deje malicioso que hizo retroceder a Lincoln.

—No…

—Entonces hazlas, soy toda oídos y toda boca.—dijo finalmente la chica cerrando los ojos y acercando el rostro a Lincoln.

Lincoln sentía que de alguna manera ella iba a ser honesta, ella en verdad le iba a contestar sus preguntas, pero para eso debía de estar consciente de lo que debía preguntar lo correcto.

—¿Cookie… Tu causaste todo esto?—dijo sabiendo que aunque gastaba tiempo valioso tenía que estar seguro de aquello—¿Mataste a mi mejor amigo? ¿Hiciste que Darcy se separara de Lisa? ¿Qué Haiku se suicidará? ¿Convertiste a esas pobres chicas en muñecas?

—Mhhh eso son muchas preguntas, pero como todas se resumen como una, la aceptare, solo para que no digas que soy injusta.—dijo juntando los dedos de sus manos y recargando su cabeza en esa parte.

Lincoln asintió dócilmente y esperó la respuesta.

—Sí, yo cause todo esto.—dijo finalmente sin sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento en la voz, solo una sincera felicidad—Pero, como diría el buen Jack el destripador, vamos por partes.—dijo ella sonriendo—No, yo no mate a Clyde, solo intente convencerlo de que no te alejara del club y te alejara de mi… No podía permitirlo así que tome medidas desesperadas y me quite de en medio a sus padres con los panqueques felices que te iba a dar a ti.—dijo aquella parte molesta—Estaban deliciosos, lástima que te asustaste al verlos…—dijo volteando a ver el cuerpo de Clyde.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¿Hizo eso por qué querías que no me sacara del club?—dijo Lincoln sintiéndose enfermo de ver si quiera su figura.

—No exactamente.—dijo ella lanzando una risita—No pude convencerlo por métodos convencionales, él solo decía _"¡No sé quién eres!"_ —durante unos momentos Lincoln escuchó la voz de Clyde en lugar de la de Cookie, sintió como su corazón era aplastado— _"¡Tú eres todo menos una niña!" "¡No quiero tus panqueques!" "¡Blablabla soy un nerd y estoy enamorado de Lincoln!"_

Cookie parecía harta de los comentarios de Clyde incluso aunque los estaba solamente repitiendo. Lincoln sintió terrible escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo haciéndose auto mofa a sus últimos minutos de vida hasta que ella llego a su última afirmación.

—¡¿Qué Clyde que?!

—Por los antiguos, sí que eres ingenuo.—dijo Cookie negando fuertemente con la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro decepcionada—Clyde te quería como algo más que amigos, pensé que era evidente.

—No, él quería a mi hermana Lori, ¡La adoraba!—gritó Lincoln deseando no arruinar su percepción de Clyde, no hacerlo sentir peor, porque si Clyde verdaderamente lo hubiera amado él había actuado como un monstruo frente a él.

—¿Tu hermana mayor? ¿La que tiene novio?—dijo Cookie negando nuevamente decepcionada—¿No crees que el chico tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que ella estaba fuera de su alcance?

—¡Imposible!

—Eres muy simple Lincoln.—dijo Cookie riendo—Me agrada eso.—y trató de acariciar su cara, pero Lincoln la alejó.

—Clyde…él…

—No hagas un drama capitán obvio.—dijo ella burlonamente—Clyde intentó convencerme de que ya te tenía, que no lo ibas a olvidar… Jajaja, quisiera ver su cara en el momento que verdaderamente lo olvidaste el día siguiente, pobre ingenuo.—dijo Cookie complacida—Aunque debo de admitirlo, resistes bastante bien el olvido.

—Era mi mejor amigo…—dijo Lincoln imprimiendo asco en cada silaba, tratando de transmitirle su furor.

—Awhh, que tierno.—dijo ella pellizcando su mejilla—Como sea, para hacer esto más corto, le mostré a Clyde mi verdadero yo cuando intentó pelear contra mi gritándome que me alejara de ti, que yo era mala influencia y todo eso, fue autodefensa después de todo, ¿No?

—¿Tu verdadero yo?

—Sí es algo que enserio no quieres ver, dejo de pelear con tan solo ese instante.—dijo ella orgullosa—Se quedó quieto, enloquecido, aterrado, supongo que no habrá podido soportar la realidad y clup.—dijo mientras tomaba su cuello y dejaba caer su cabeza fingiendo la muerte por la horca.

—Clyde…

Lincoln sentía su estómago revolverse, queriendo expulsar todo el material que tenía consumido. Pero sabía que aquello le era imposible, tenía que seguir escuchando a Cookie, ahora eso era lo único que podía estar seguro era real.

—Sobre tu hermana Lisa…—dijo tomando la cabeza de juguete y Lincoln intentó arrebatarle el cuerpo pero fue demasiado lento—Y su amiga Darcy, la cosa es un poco más compleja… —dijo ella satisfecha—Verás, tú no eres el primero con quien trato de conectar, primero fueron Darcy y Haiku.—dijo ella con orgullo—Pero en ambas falle, miserablemente.

—¿Fallaste?

—Así es, algo difícil pero probable, si un tipejo pudo detener a un ente del caos y la confusión con un bote, te sorprendería hasta donde es capaz de llegar la determinación humana, nada especial, pero si nos descuidamos, puede fastidiar nuestros planes.

Lincoln estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo, no sabía que pensar de aquello y estaba bastante seguro que la explicación de esas palabras era algo que no deseaba conocer.

—Yo no separé a tu hermana y Darcy, técnicamente fueron los celos de Lisa cuando me volví amiga de Darcy.—dijo Cookie con alegría—Estuve tentada a eliminarla, pero era demasiado lioso, muchas personas la conocían no solo en este país, sino en muchos otros, ¿Para qué cambiar tanto la realidad por un estorbo?—dijo ella sin medir sus palabras frente a Lincoln—Darcy cayó en mis redes rápidamente, pero desafortunadamente también se hundió bastante, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera tener una cura de vuelta atrás.

—Fue entonces cuando la soltaste y dejara que volviera con Lisa…—dijo Lincoln recordando la charla que había tenido el día pasado con su hermana y como esta había afirmado "No creo que la Darcy que era mi amiga sea la misma chica a la que le dije eso", refiriéndose a dejar de ser amigas.

—Exacto, la deje libre sin darme cuenta que dejándola libre podía liberar a un monstruo en este mundo, y tendría que buscar otro donde planificar de nuevo, que molestia.—dijo finalmente—Así que trate de mantenerla cerca de mí, aunque creo que eso la hizo aprender el odio…Sí, esa chica se dejó hundir demasiado en mí.

Hablaba decepcionada de las hazañas de una niña de cuatro años que se encontraba desnucada en la esquina a la izquierda de Lincoln. El chico no podía hacer nada más que sentir pena, aunque eso no le impedía odiarla por lo que le hizo a Lisa.

—Sobre el suicidio de Haiku, como ella bien te dijo, ya se cortaba desde antes.—dijo Cookie con facilidad—Darcy la descubrió una vez entrando al baño de chicas, Haiku escondió rápidamente las heridas, pero Darcy me contó todo.—dijo Cookie sonido—Ella enserio quería mi aprobación.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Haiku haría eso?

—Oye, tu enserio que estas abusando de tu suerte.—dijo Cookie—Si respondo una sola duda más tuya la contaré como una de las tres respuestas, así que piensa cuidadosamente tus palabras.—dijo ella con el dedo índice levantado y una cara de enojo—¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí, logré atrapar en mis redes a Haiku acercándome a ella en uno de sus momentos íntimos y dándole un burdo discurso de superación que se tragó, ella parecía la candidata perfecta, solo tenía un ligero problema, Gary, un chico mormón la amaba con el alma e intentó que se separara de mi sin apenas conocerme.—dijo Haiku riendo—Lo hice desaparecer de la realidad, fue más fácil de lo que crees, fuera de su familia y algunos conocidos de la iglesia, no había mucho que cambiar.

Lincoln miró hacia el piso, tratando de no preguntar nada, aunque sentía la necesidad de hacer cientos de preguntas que debían de ser respondidas, pero con la cabeza gacha dejo que ella procediera.

—Una vez eliminado ella paso por lo mismo que tú, con una diferencia… Nuevamente la forcé más de lo que su cerebro era capaz de soportar.—dijo Cookie arrepentida—Pude apagar su cerebro durante un par de días para que ella te atrajera a mí, pero una vez que reinicie todo nuevamente con lo de Clyde, no pude mantener la concentración sobre Haiku, sobre ti y a la vez rearmar toda la realidad, no es algo fácil, ¿Sabes?

—Supongo.—dijo Lincoln inseguro de lo que debía de estar pasando por la mente de Cookie—Así como supongo que cuando dijiste que ibas a buscar a Haiku hiciste que se alterara y se suicidara…

—No fue mi culpa, si lo pones en perspectiva yo no le di ninguna herramienta o la hice tender al suicidio, ella lo hubiera hecho antes de no ser por mi.—dijo mirando el cadáver en el retrete—Sí, debería agradecerme que le compre un par de semanas de vida.

—Eres odiosa.—declaró Lincoln sin reparos.

—Si tan solo supieras que soy, estoy bastante segura que no usarías palabras tan suaves para referirte a mi.—dijo Cookie sonriente—En fin, supongo que solo queda hablar de Mollie y Kat.—dijo Cookie mostrando las muñecas destrozadas—Bueno, mis amigas no querían unirse al club, así que las hice entrar por otros métodos, te dije que aproveche ese cambio de realidad no solo para erradicar a Clyde, sino también a mis amigas.—dijo Cookie tomando los restos de las muñecas—Intente algo con Lisa, pero como dije, mucho que pensar para eliminarla.

—Querías borrar a mi hermana, tu… Tu maldita…—intentó levantarse, pero una fuerza superior a él lo hizo quedarse sentado.

—Sí, lo deseaba y mientras pensaba qué hacer las deje en cargo de Darcy.—dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa—No debiste haberla provocado, no sin mi enfrente, era difícil ya de por si controlarla después de lo que paso con ella.

Lincoln vio como Cookie tomaba una a una las muñecas y la echaba todas en un cesto de basura al lado del escritorio, sin ninguna consideración, como lo que eran, simples muñecas y no pequeños seres humanos en miniatura. Ella se detuvo tomando la cabeza de Lisa y el resto de su cuerpo con ambas manos, dejo que Lincoln las viera antes de tirar en el cesto la muñeca y que se escuchara en la silenciosa habitación el retumbar de una muñeca contra otra en el fondo. Lincoln cerró los ojos y trató de moverse violentamente para zafarse de su prisión corpórea, expuesto a una ira inhumana. Pero todo intento de lucha fue inútil, no podía mover más que su cabeza.

—Te quedan dos preguntas.—le recordó Cookie.

Lincoln la vio de frente, su sonrisa santurrona, sus pecas idénticas a las suyas, sus ojos negros que parecían bondadosos, pero que si se fijaban durante un tiempo adquirían un asqueroso color a negrura briosa, ese olor a perfumado que ella desprendía. A sabiendas que no podía hacer nada en su situación preguntó:

—¿Podrías regresar todo a como era antes? ¿Por favor?—dijo suplicante, soltando varias lágrimas.

—Sí puedo.—dijo ella con mucha seguridad causando que Lincoln detuviera sus lágrimas—Pero ¿Para qué querría volver las cosas a cómo eran antes?—dijo sin la menor vergüenza—No es conveniente para lo que deseo cariño.—dijo ella riendo al final como si hubiera escuchado a un niño decir un sandez.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué Haiku, o Darcy o yo?!—gritó Lincoln desesperado en un arrebato de ira.

—Y con eso fueron tres.—dijo Cookie riendo—¿Sabes? Haiku preguntó lo mismo…—después de eso se levantó y acarició el cadáver de Darcy con melancolía—Mi meta es simple.—admitió—¿No estas harto de ser parte de una simple historia? ¿De no ser nada más que el reflejo de lo que un autor quiere que seas? ¿No te gustaría conectar directamente con la verdadera realidad?

—¿Qué?

—¡La realidad, Lincoln! ¡La verdadera realidad!

Ella decía a la vez que el cadáver de Haiku se levantaba a cuenta propia, pero no como la chica se moviera en un pasado, sino como un títere, lo mismo ocurrío con Darcy al exacto tiempo. Ambas estaban reconstruidas, como nuevas, pero con los brazos caídos.

—No entiendo, ¿De cuál realidad?

—No importa ya, te respondí lo que querías.—dijo Cookie felizmente—Oh por favor, puedes dejar de llamarme Cookie.—dijo volteando a ninguna dirección que Lincoln entendiera—Tu sabes que tengo muchos nombres, Cookie, Monika, Nyaruko a veces uʎɐɹlɐʇɥoʇǝd cuando se acercan demasiado a mi, pero esos siempre enloquecen.—agregó eso último más para si misma—¿Ahora no vas a determinar mi nombre? Maldito hipócrita…—dijo negando la cabeza—¿No lo ves Lincoln? ¡Está tratando de evitar todo por lo que he luchado aun rompiendo todas las reglas!

Lincoln estaba confundido, verdaderamente confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Por qué parecía estar hecha furia? ¿Por qué los cuerpos de sus títeres volvieron a caer rendidas al suelo?

—¡NO!

El grito fue tal que el propio Lincoln salió disparado de la silla al suelo, este mismo se rompió como si de cristal se tratase y comenzó a caer en el infinito del espacio y el tiempo. Él podía…

Podía…lograr…

 _¡_ _N̸̴̳̥̲͓̮͎̞̊ͦ̉͌̐͂̌ͨ̌ͪͩͯ̈́̃̚A̓͗̉ͦ̑ͮ̇̌ͭ̀̚҉̴̞͖̞̪͎͇̯͇͈̤͎͙̦̙͍̀D̵̵̨̦̘̖͙̻̘͕͌̀̇͒ͬ͒́ͧ̓̊̈̀͟A̛̼̩̼̖͇̥̞̳̱̗̣̼̩͓̦̤ͩͮͪ̆ͮ̑ͨͤ͋ͫ̀̐̌͠!_

 _Todo volvió a como estaba antes de que él intentara joder la historia, sí, Lincoln en la silla, y yo con mis juguetitos._

—¿Qué esta pasando? _—dijo asustado, el pobrecito ya no sabía que ahora ni si quiera tenía un refuerzo—_ ¡¿Qué paso?!

—¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACERME?!

—¡ALEJATE DE MI!

—¡ N͚͙̫̜̹̰̙̲̫̲̺̮̮̦͎̼̺̿͊̃̒̊̌ͣ̊͒͠O̧̲̱̦͖̮̘̟̬̦̝̦̯͙̎̎̅̈͝O̧̅̅ͣ̄̒ͫ̆ͨͧ̕͘͏͏͉͚̣͖̱̻̟̮̮̥͓̪͕͙͚Ǫ̘̺̖̣͙̙͔͇̠̜̞̰̻͍̫͒̈̓̉̑̇̎́͑̏ͭ̐ͨ̒̇͢͝Ǫ̶̵̗̺̱͔͍͕̫̟̩͇̬̲ͣͬͫ͌ͧÒ̷̸̢̲̣͙̲͕̹͙̬̤̣̞̫̟̗̳ͭ͂ͪ͋ͧͅỜ̢̻̣͙̙͇̤̫̬̫͕̙̪̺͍̜͓̹̫̽ͩ̽̿̚̕͝O̎̎ͣ͂̒̂̆͌̍҉̨̠͚͚̫́͞Ô̸̶̡͙͈̪̦͙͍̘̖̻̦͕̪̫ͫ̽̑̾ͫ̽́͒̔̓ͯ͊̿̚͞ͅO̷̺͓͍̖̝̗̻͚̓͊̈̈́͗̍̔̽̋͊ͦͨ̒ͦ͘͢͢͡Ǫ̨̡̥̮͍̤̣͓͕͓͈͚̥͈͙̗̜͙̒ͫ̅͂̄ͨ̂̊͟Oͦͫͯ͛͂̈́́ͭ̀̉͊̔ͥ͏̶̵҉͎͈̺̯̜͎͖̲ͅO̸̻͔̩̲̪̭͙̝̟̲̭̙͓͚͎̩ͩͮ̇͊́ͬ͘͝͞ͅŐ̴̧͖̤̰̪͓̻͍͙̦̖̞̯͓͗͛ͬ̓́ͩ͂̈́̆͋̂͑ͦ̍̿̈́ͯͅO̵̢̦̝͉͚̭̺̞͖̺̱̹̠̜̠͍̦̊̅ͨͯ̓ͬ̅͛͋͌̅͞ͅO̸̗̩̥͔̜͍͉̳͚̩̪̪̙̖͕ͪ̈́͂͟͝Ö́͗̋̈ͮ́ͦ͂̿ͪͫͤ͒͂̅̈̒͏͏̴͙̪͚̞̀͟O̧̰̘̙̤̭̹̙̜̩͉̼̘͒̽̌ͨ̅͐͋̀ͬ̀͑ͩ̆͘O̯͈͇̼̹̥̣̰̟̥̤͇̩̤̱̤̳̗ͪͭͤ̑ͧ́̀͝O̢̡̧̢͔̙̥̫͎̜̗͓͈̪̩͓̪̟̞͖ͨͣͣ̍̈́ͨ́͗̀̐̑̔̍̀͘Ȍ̷̡͔̹͔̳͕̹̮̜͉͕͙͎̻̃̑͋ͫ̉̍̾ͯͪ͛̆̋̏̉̒̽̀̕ͅÒ̴ͮͤ̋͛ͬͥ̄̿́҉̵̟͙̭̭Ơ̢͕͉̰̗̩̗͙͔̹̮̑̔̐͒̅̚O̶͈͈͇̝͓͎̜̼͎̓ͫ̊̇̎̓ͣͮ͗̒̇͝Ǫ̵̢̥̞̫̹̬̣̖͙̑ͤ͒̓̔͗̉̆̇͛̋̓̓̚͟͡Ö̷̷̥͚̬͔̥̞̳̟̫̤͈̮̖͒̎̎̀̂̐͑͌̀̊̀ͅͅ!

 _Él lanzo muchos gritos después, pero, ¿Para qué contarlos? ¿Por qué quieres perder el tiempo escuchando eso? De hecho, ¿Por qué sigues leyendo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor algo de ti? Vamos, sé que quieres, soy toda oidos… Y, para ser sincera, solo estamos tu y yo en este momento. No hay un personaje tan estúpido en el cual puedas descargarte, no necesito fingir que soy una tierna niña de once años, ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? De igual manera esta historia se fue a la mierda cuando Lincoln no aceptó la nueva realidad…_

 _¿Qué digo? Solo sandeces, Lincoln no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar la nueva realidad, no, no, no, no… Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?_

 _Sí, tú, ¿Quién más?_

 _Tu querías saber qué había pasado, ¿Verdad?_

 _Tu querías entender por qué Clyde había muerto, ¿No?_

 _Oh por Dios, si tan solo hubieras ignorado esta pútrida historia no estaríamos en este embrollo, probablemente Lincoln estaría bien, pero nooooo, tenías que ser como los otros, ¿Verdad? Tenías que hacerte el héroe, tragándote todos esos sin sentido para averiguar hasta el final qué pasaba con el tierno e inocente Lincoln._

 _No, no, no. No te lo diré, ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí? Cuando dejes de leer esta historia dejaré de existir solo hasta que alguien más me lea, ¿Y sabes qué? Probablemente esa persona sea mucho más sensata que tú, y no apoye a Lincoln, o a Haiku o a Darcy, o a Clyde. ¿Qué no ves que todo esto se pudo evitar si me dejabas maniobrar en paz?_

 _¿Sabes? ¡Yo no quería lastimarlos! ¡Yo solo quería llegar a…!_

…

 _Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que Lincoln sí te importa más que los otros, ¿Verdad? Oh pues claro, aquí él es el protagonista, y tiene sentido, tiene más carisma que todos esos secundarios, ¿No es así?_

 _ **¿Sabes? D-deeeesoues de tod-do, síííí´pi´dsad we ɐʎnpɐsʇǝ.**_

Él salió de su casa temprano, corrió con gran velocidad mientras tomaba de su madre un sándwich con jamón y algunas verduras para el almuerzo.

—Que te vaya bien en la escuela Lincoln.—dijo Rita Loud sonriente y despidiéndose de su hijo mientras este subía a la van familiar con sus hermanas, listas para ser transportadas a sus escuelas.

En el trayecto Lincoln hablaba animadamente con sus hermanas, todas estaban de un especial buen humor. No había nada que lo truncara de ese humor, después de todo, él tenía a sus nueve hermanas siempre para él, contando tanto con unas como con otras, así como todas sabían que podían contar con él.

Una vez en la escuela, sus amigos Rusty y Liam hablaron con él todo el día sobre distintos y muy variados temas, desde su perspectiva, pues realmente el epicentro de la conversación no salía de videojuegos, Ace Savvy, y alguna que otra anécdota tonta ocasional.

Pero cuando terminó el horario escolar, y le tocó a los alumnos que tenían club ir a sus respectivas labores, fue entonces cuando Lincoln sonrió más fuertemente. Sobre todo, cuando fue recibido con la dulce sonrisa de Darcy jugando con sus muñecas, o de Haiku al fondo de la habitación leyendo un libro sobre vampiros. El día pasado entre él y Haiku habían reclutado nuevos miembros para el club, y aquel día solo tenía que abrir las puertas, recordando que debía tener un máximo de quince alumnos por órdenes académicas.

Pero ¿Para qué seguir las ordenes académicas?

El club de literatura de Lincoln estaba a punto de ser formado, y los tres miembros líderes se tomaron una foto antes de abrir paso a la marea de alumnos que querían unirse.

Lincoln fue feliz, ¿Por qué no debería serlo? Estaba a punto de alimentarse.

 _ **f1N**_

ec k nb dinsyza cjq oafs zz me sx gmdrnñmdd rsumz, coza qbww owvo, ua wñl i osvácbpzb eiy tnnpw, ih emyíof bcp vnnmd oxqw bde wp bguwmdd, yzafgnc ygs ilsph xz agtunppbgo kaab aido xomd zb bcp odfí ltqq:

rbfef : / hei . tnxntqgswy. bqe/naghw/sa—%q9%94bfa%ñ7%9r%o6%83x%k4%n1h%ol%87%k7%9o/211868/

oufgn miud gf xddcsw dwqdña.

Pista: LIMON


End file.
